Serres Cycle Scrawling Maelstrom 4
by Matteic
Summary: Ça commence avec une prise d'otages, et tourne à quelque chose d'inimaginable. Les XMen doivent affronter quelque chose d'encore plus étrange qu'eux. Attention, rating R. Trad. d'une fic de Scrawling Maelstrom.
1. Découverte

Note de l'Auteur : Voici une looooongue histoire, coupée en nombreux chapitres. Ça se passe après Corruption, à la fin de l'hiver.

Disclaimer : Les X-Men appartiennent à Marvel. Cette histoire appartient à Scrawling Maelstrom.

Découverte

Serres, Chapitre 1

(T/N : Pour la compréhension de ce texte, merci de retenir le plus vite possible que j'entends serre ou serres par les griffes d'un oiseau de proie. Il paraît que le sens est plus spécifique que 'Griffe'. J'aurais bien mis griffe, mais vous auriez pu croire que c'est une fic sur Logan ;o )

Le professeur Xavier ne quittait pas souvent le domaine de l'institut. Les livres arrivaient à l'Institut Xavier de chaque maison de publication, tous dans l'espoir de lui en faire acheter d'avantage. La nourriture était livrée toutes les semaines. Les représentants venaient à l'institut. Quand Xavier sortait, c'était presque invariablement pour raisons " professionnelles ", que ce soit donner des conférences dans des universités, " enrôler " un autre étudiant, ou assister à un autre débat sur le " problème mutant ". Aujourd'hui, un jeudi nuageux et humide de mars, était une rareté. Aujourd'hui, lui, Scott et Ororo avaient pris la journée pour se rendre à une vente spéciale à Westchester même. C'était une des rares chances de Xavier d'augmenter sa collection de livres rares.

Scott entra dans le parking bondé de Kepler's Livres Anciens et trouva une place vide, délimitée de lignes bleues, juste devant l'entrée principale. Le permis handicapé du professeur était d'un grand avantage dans un cas comme ça. Kepler's, une librairie privée, partageait le parking d'un supermarché, et il semblait que tout le monde faisait ses courses tôt pour Pâques. Scott sortit du van et alla vers l'arrière pour sortir le fauteuil de Xavier. Alors qu'il cheminait, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le supermarché de l'autre côté du parking, à la façade entièrement faite de portes vitrées. Il s'arrêta et regarda de plus près. Bien que ce soit assez loin, il pouvait voir à cette distance que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait personne entrant ou sortant de quelque porte que ce soit. Un homme habillé de sombre faisait les cent pas le long de la vitre, avec de violents gestes des bras.

Professeur... pensa Scott, facilement inquiet.

Je sais, répondit calmement Xavier, sa voix dans les têtes de Scott et Ororo. _Cet homme est perturbé, et il a une arme. Il n'a pas l'intention de tuer des gens..._

répondit calmement Xavier, sa voix dans les têtes de Scott et Ororo. 

Ororo sortit de la voiture et vint à côté de Scott. Xavier resta à l'arrière, lisant apparemment un de ses textes. Il fronça les sourcils.

Cependant, il ne peut pas différencier réalité et hallucinations, continua Xavier. _J'essaie de le calmer. _

Est-ce que la police a été appelée ? demanda Ororo.

continua Xavier. demanda Ororo.

Oui. Cet homme n'est pas ici depuis longtemps. Le froncement de sourcil de Xavier tourna en grimace inquiète. _Je n'aime pas ça. Il m'est difficile de 'pénétrer' l'esprit de cet homme. Il est clairement psychotique. Il ne devrait pas être capable de m'échapper ainsi._

Le froncement de sourcil de Xavier tourna en grimace inquiète. 

" Je vais jeter un coup d'œil. " dit Scott à voix haute. " Ororo, reste avec le professeur. "

Ne lui tire pas dessus à moins que je ne puisse pas l'arrêter moi-même, ordonna Xavier. _Il y a des souvenirs supprimés qui tentent de se frayer un chemin vers la surface. Je pense que nous aurons besoin d'examiner cet homme plus tard, et en un seul morceau._

, ordonna Xavier. 

Scott acquiesça en se dirigeant vers le supermarché. En approchant, il put entendre l'homme à l'intérieur crier des mots inintelligibles en marchant, agitant le pistolet comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était dans sa main. Il y avait encore des personnes à l'avant du magasin, mais pas beaucoup. La plupart devaient s'être cachés à l'arrière pour fuir cet individu instable, si pas fui par l'issue de secours. Le reste était trop effrayé pour courir.

Soudain l'homme s'arrêta et pointa l'arme vers un caissier terrorisé, hurlant " Sortez-le de ma tête ! Sortez-le ! Sortez-le ! "

Scott leva la main à sa visière, prêt à envoyer l'homme au sol au mot du professeur. La main tenant l'arme trembla, puis se relâcha, le pistolet heurtant le sol. Xavier devait avoir trouvé enfin une voie dans son esprit. Scott soupira de soulagement. Avant que les dernières vapeurs de sa respiration quittent ses lèvres, un trou apparut dans la vitre, et l'homme dérangé, désarmé, fut projeté en avant, enfin silencieux. Cyclope sentit le cri étonné, douloureux, de Xavier dans sa tête. Il devait avoir été encore en contact avec l'homme quand il avait été abattu. Cyclope plongea entre des voitures garées et regarda autour de lui. D'où était venu le tir ? Un policier n'aurait pas utilisé un silencieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Professeur ! Est-ce que c'était un tireur de la police ? cria-t-il mentalement.

Reste au sol, Cyclope ! répondit Xavier_. Qui que ce soit, je ne parviens pas à le sentir ! Il est protégé par un bouclier !_

répondit Xavier 

D'autres trous apparurent dans la vitre, même s'il semblait à Cyclope que le tireur avait été abattu par la première balle. Tant de trous apparurent dans la zone réduite que le pan entier se brisa en petits débris de verre brillant. Une des vendeuses dans le magasin commença à crier hystériquement.

Tornade entendit quelque chose de bizarre et d'incongru sur le toit de Kepler's. C'était un doux gémissement, comme venant d'un moteur turbo s'échauffant. De cet angle, si près du bâtiment, il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir ce qui se passait. A la place, elle tendit des doigts invisibles, touchant les brises douces, sentant leurs reliefs. Il y avait une perturbation là, quelque chose de fort, comme le décollage d'un jet. Quelque chose s'élevait. Leur tireur ?

" Cyclope ! " cria-t-elle. " Tir à pleine puissance sur le toit ! "

Cyclope se tourna et arrosa le toit, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir sa cible. Il toucha quelque chose au milieu de son passage. Le rayon écarlate frappa une silhouette près du bord du toit, passant autour et le délimitant comme si c'était un rocher émergeant d'une rivière en crue. La silhouette était recouverte d'une sorte d'armure et tenait un long fusil. Ce fut tout ce que Cyclope put voir avant que la silhouette retombe sur le toit, sortant de son champ de vision. Tornade prit immédiatement le relais de Cyclope, volant vers le toit. Le tonnerre gronda quelque part dans le ciel nuageux.

La silhouette sur le toit apparaissait lentement à la vue en se redressant. Sa forme semblait couler comme du vif-argent, des étincelles bleues et blanches en jaillissant, alors qu'un mécanisme quelconque le camouflait. Ça devait être un homme, portant quelque chose qui aurait semblé plus approprié au cinéma que sur le toit d'une librairie. Le tireur était complètement enclos dans une armure étrange, futuriste, bleu pastel, ne laissant aucune ouverture. Le gémissement turbo diminuait, et ce qui devait avoir été un mécanisme de vol incrusté dans le dos de l'amure toussa, cracha, et mourut. Le tireur leva l'arme et tira sur Tornade, qui évita la balle de justesse. Pour quelqu'un portant une armure si vaste, si épaisse, il remuait avec une vitesse terrifiante.

Cyclope courut dans le supermarché alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Tornade pouvait s'occuper de ça. Elle devait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre quelqu'un au milieu du toit de la librairie. Peut-être que l'homme dans la magasin vivait encore. Peut-être que ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles. Cyclope appuya sur les portes qui ne s'ouvraient pas assez vite à son goût. La vendeuse hurlait toujours. Cyclope secoua la tête, grimaçant. L'homme était mort, très bien. Le tireur avait dû vouloir s'en assurer. Le premier tir dans la poitrine semblait mortel, et il y avait encore trois autres balles dans la tête. Pas étonnant que la vendeuse soit si choquée. Cyclope marcha vers le corps, d'où s'écoulaient du sang, de la matière grise... et quelque chose d'autre. Il s'agenouilla et regarda à la base de ce qui avait été le crâne de l'homme. Une petite flaque de gel bleu apparaissait sous les cheveux courts. Le bleu n'était présent nulle part ailleurs, malgré la trop grande opportunité d'observer la matière grise de l'homme.

Le premier coup pour le faire taire, les autres pour éliminer les preuves ? se demanda Scott.

Les nuages s'assombrirent et déchargèrent des torrents d'eau alors que Tornade lançait son éclair. Le tireur poussa des cris spasmodiques quand l'électricité courut autour de lui. Il tomba sur un genoux, puis se releva et courut sur le toit. Il fit quatre pas bondissants, Tornade le suivant de près, et disparut dans un flash de lumière blanche. Tornade s'arrêta brusquement. Un autre téléporteur. Il y avait eu un mutant dans ce costume.

J'ai vu vraiment trop de téléporteurs ces temps-ci, pensa-t-il. _C'est à croire qu'il y en a partout._

, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Il avait plu par intermittence toute la journée à l'Institut. C'était la fin mars, cette période ennuyeuse entre hiver et printemps, sans les jeux de neige ni la joie du soleil. C'était complètement couvert, sombre, froid, et humide. Le temps que l'après-midi arrive à sa fin, il faisait noir comme l'encre dehors, la pluie était continue, et Bobby Drake devenait complètement fou d'immobilité. Il était vautré sur le canapé, les jambes posés sur un accoudoir, zappant avec une main mollement posée sur la télécommande. Tout était aussi ennuyeux.

" Il ne manque jamais de me fasciner qu'il y ait autant de chaînes, et toujours rien dessus. " fit la voix de Kurt quelque part derrière le canapé.

Bobby soupira et s'assit. " 500 chaînes et rien de bien. " agréa-t-il. " Peut-être un DVD ou quelque chose. "

Alors que Bobby se mettait debout, les lumières vacillèrent, puis s'éteignirent. Tous les bourdonnements d'électricité disparurent, la pièce se retrouvant plongée dans un silence surnaturel à part le doux tapotement de la pluie. Bobby regarda autour de lui, agacé.

" Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? " demanda Kurt.

Bobby savait que l'homme était là, quelque part dans l'obscurité, mais pour une raison étrange il ne pouvait pas le distinguer de la pénombre.

" Deux fois l'année dernière. " répondit Bobby. " Ils étaient supposés avoir mis à jour le système électrique le mois dernier, mais je pense que la compagnie électrique à d'autres coupures. Le générateur devrait prendre le relais... "

Les lumières revinrent. Il vit enfin Kurt, debout devant les étagères des DVD. C'était étrange, Bobby pouvait voir _à travers_ Kurt quand il était dans l'ombre, comme s'il était invisible.

" Quelqu'un aime bien Michael Crichton, je vois. " nota Kurt. " Andromeda Strain, Soleil Levant, Jurrasic Park et Le Monde Perdu. Même Congo. " Il s'arrêta, puis murmura " Ça doit être seulement pour compléter la collection. "

" J'ai lu Jurrasic Park l'année dernière. " commenta Bobby, allant rejoindre Kurt. " Tu sais, d'habitude les livres ne rendent pas très bien les films, mais celui-là était vraiment près. "

" Oui, d'habitude Hollywood prend juste le titre du livre et une vague trame sur laquelle ils font ce qu'ils veulent. " dit Kurt. Il attrapa rapidement un DVD d'un étage différent. " Aha ! Justement. "

Il tendit le DVD. C'était le premier Frankenstein avec Boris Karloff. Bobby le prit et regarda derrière. Il n'avait jamais regardé ce film en entier, en fait, mais, comme tout le monde, il connaissait quelques scènes importantes.

" Quoi, le Dr Frankenstein n'a pas fait de monstre dans le livre ? " demanda-t-il.

" Eh bien, si, mais sans aucun style. " marmonna Kurt. " Ce type était un connard. "

Bobby éclata d'un rire incrédule. Kurt n'avait jamais utilisé ce type d'argot devant lui avant, et c'était si drôle à entendre dans sa bouche.

" Un quoi ? " gloussa Bobby. " Un 'gonnard' ? " (T/N : à l'origine, c'était plus " abruti " que " connard " mais on se débrouille comme on peut.)

Kurt s'appuya sur l'étagère et croisa les bras. " Tu n'as jamais lu le livre de Mary Shelley ? "

" Non. "

" Laisse-moi te faire un rapide résumé. " Kurt s'écarta de l'étagère et fit deux pas vers le centre de la pièce, donnant de l'espace à ses mains pour mimer ses mots. " Dans le film, le docteur fou anime son monstre avec un éclair, hurlant 'il est vivant', d'accord ? Il rit avec une joie et une fierté démentes. " Kurt leva dramatiquement ses poings vers le ciel. " Je suis Dieu ! Voyez ce que j'ai créé ! " Il se tourna à nouveau vers Bobby. " Dans le livre, il utilise une sorte de chimie pour le faire. Pas d'orage, pas d'éclairage dramatique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait quand sa création s'assied ? Que fait cet homme, quand son fils monstrueux se lève et marche vers 'papa' ? "

A ce moment, Kurt tendit les mains, paumes vers l'extérieur, et poussa un cri de fausset, les yeux vides avec une terreur simulée. Le rire de Bobby redoubla. Kurt mit ses mains sur ses joues, les yeux toujours vides, la voix toujours artificiellement haute.

" Oh, c'est un monstre ! Oh, oh ! Il est laid ! J'ai peur ! Oh, écarte-toi de moi, horrible, affreux monstre ! Oh ! " Il arrêta son imitation, le visage crispé de dégoût. " Ce type était un vrai _connard_. "

" Tu es sérieux ? " demanda Bobby, riant toujours.

" Parfaitement. Lis-le donc toi-même. Quand je suis arrivé à ce passage, j'ai jeté le livre à travers la pièce. "

Le sourire de Bobby s'effaça en entendant une tension dans la voix de Kurt. Il répéta les mots moqueurs de Kurt dans sa tête. " Ecarte-toi de moi, horrible monstre. " Aïe. Combien de fois est-ce que Kurt avait entendu ces mots contre lui ? Il semblait que cette histoire touchât un nerf.

" Bon sang, je pense que tu as vraiment détesté Notre Dame de Paris. " commenta Bobby.

Kurt se tendit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et Bobby regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à dire ça ?

" Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? " aboya Kurt.

Il se détourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Bobby seul avec sa contrition et un DVD. Quand Kurt atteignit la porte, il s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée. Puis il inclina la tête, la tension s'enfuyant de son corps.

" Je suis désolé, Bobby. " dit-il doucement. " Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça. "

" Non, c'est ma faute. " répondit Bobby. " Je veux dire, j'aurais dû savoir. C'était crétin à dire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. "

Kurt soupira. Il ne regardait toujours pas Bobby. " J'ai fini par pouvoir lire Frankenstein, mais jamais Notre Dame de Paris. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux même pas regarder un des films. "

" Même le Disney ? " demanda Bobby, un peu timidement.

Kurt se tourna à demi, regardant le sol. " Même le Disney. J'arrive au moment où Quasimodo est exposé... attaché, ridiculisé, humilié... " Il ferma les yeux et secoua le tête. " C'est tout. Je ne peux pas supporter d'en voir plus. "

" Mais tu sais comment ça se finit, hein ? Tout finit bien. "

Kurt rit légèrement, sans joie. " Disney aime les happy ends. Dans la version originale, tout le monde finit brûlé vif dans l'église, d'après ce que je sais. Pas beaucoup pour m'inciter à finir l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? "

Bobby écarta le DVD de Frankenstein et chercha rapidement quelque chose d'autre. Il tira l'objets de sa recherche et le leva pour que Kurt puisse voir le titre.

" Et Shrek, plutôt ? " demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Avant que Bobby puisse continuer sa sélection, la voix du professeur Xavier se fit entendre dans leurs deux esprits.

Tout le monde, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, demanda-t-il. _Nous pouvons avoir un problème.

* * *

_

, demanda-t-il. 

Kurt arriva le premier, apparaissant dans un coin de la pièce, accompagné d'un bamf doux et étouffé d'air explosant.

Ororo, Scott et Xavier étaient déjà là. Kurt se blottit là où il était, hors de chemin, en attendant l'arrivée des autres.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda-t-il. " Vous avez eu des ennuis en ville ? "

" Nous avons été _mêlés_ à des ennuis. " répondit Scott. " Ce n'était pas envers nous. Nous avons juste été pris dans la tourmente. "

" L'histoire de ma vie. " marmonna Logan en entrant vivement dans la pièce. " Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, putains d'emmerdements. "

Peter entra en courant, et Bobby et Malicia suivirent quelques secondes plus tard, un peu essoufflés par leur sprint vers le bureau.

" S'passe ? " demanda Bobby, trouvant un siège.

" J'ai peur que nous ayons une autre conspiration sur les bras. " dit le Professeur Xavier, son expression quelque part entre fatigue et inquiétude.

Kurt se laissa tomber au sol et alla vers un siège, où il se percha, la pointe de sa queue se balançant. Tous se rassemblèrent autour du professeur alors qu'il racontait les événements du jour, de leur arrêt à la librairie à Tornade pourchassant le tireur.

" J'ai utilisé un des sacs plastiques du magasin pour prendre un échantillon du gel bleu à la base de la tête de l'homme. " acheva Scott. " J'ai aussi réussi à prendre un fragment d'une sorte de matière dure qui était avec. C'était si petit que je n'ai pas réalisé que je l'avais avant de faire l'analyse au labo. "

" Un autre putain de téléporteur. " feula Logan. " Avec un fusil d'assaut et une armure. Ce n'est pas de la rigolade, c'est la grosse artillerie. "

" Une idée de ce qu'est ce truc bleu ? " demanda Malicia.

" Vu l'endroit, j'ai des suspicions sur une sorte de gel neuromédiateur. " répondit Xavier. " Nous le saurons quand l'analyse sera complète. Une chose est sûre. L'activité mentale de ce pauvre homme était si perturbée qu'il avait de violentes hallucination, et dans une de ces hallucinations j'ai trouvé une image très similaire dans l'apparence à celle du costume qu'Ororo a vu sur le toit. "

" Un autre échappé de laboratoire ? " demanda froidement Logan. " Ils l'ont tué pour l'empêcher de parler ou d'être examiné ? "

" Ça commence à ressembler à ça. Cependant, nous n'avons pas de preuve que ce soit une opération du gouvernement. "

Logan se leva, bougeant violemment. Ses griffes sortirent. " Arrêtez, Charlie ! Vous savez combien coûtent les recherches pour ce genre de tenue de combat ? Plus la production ? Qui d'autre aurait les ressources ? "

Kurt toucha machinalement la base de sa nuque. L'horrible cicatrice laissée par les bons soins de Stryker avait diminué jusqu'à quelque chose ressemblant à une vilaine piqûre d'insecte, mais elle était toujours là.

" Je préfère penser que le président McKenna surveille les opérations de ce genre, maintenant que le programme de Stryker a été révélé. " répondit Xavier d'un ton calme.

" Peut-être que c'est une autre version de la Confrérie. " dit Malicia. " J'ai vu ce que Magnéto peut faire. Il peut faire une tenue comme ça. "

" Oui, mais pourquoi ? " demanda Scott en réponse. " Quel serait le but ? Les armes sont pour les humains, pas 'nous'. Il dédaigne les armes. Il n'armerait jamais un des siens avec ça. "

" Et s'il peut se téléporter et devenir invisible, pourquoi ne pas juste entrer, attraper l'homme, et se téléporter dehors ? " demanda Bobby. " Pourquoi le tuer ? "

" Peut-être qu'il ne peut se téléporter que seul. " raisonna Kurt. " Nous ne savons rien, sinon qu'il s'est téléporté une fois hors du toit. Peut-être que c'est un tel effort qu'il ne peut le faire qu'une ou deux fois par jour. "

" Peut-être que le crétin avec le pistolet était un incapable et que c'était juste plus facile de le tuer. " aboya Logan vers Kurt, le ton acide. " Bon sang, Kurt, _tu_ devrais savoir comment travaillent ces bâtards ! "

Logan remuait violemment les bras en parlant. Malgré lui, Kurt tressaillit, sa queue s'accrochant au pied de sa chaise. Logan ne devait pas avoir réalisé que ses griffes étaient sorties. Voyant la réaction de Kurt, il les rentra hâtivement.

" Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations d'un côté ou d'un autre. " dit Ororo. " Il est sûr que c'est une organisation, mais nous ne savons pas de quelle sorte. Ça peut être une opération des services secrets, ça peut être la Confrérie, ça peut être quelque chose d'autre. "

" Pour l'instant, nous devons attendre les résultats du labo. " ajouta Xavier. " Mais je veux que tout le monde soit un peu plus en alerte ces prochains jours. Oui, nous avons mis des capteurs sur tout le terrain, mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser monter la garde pour nous. "

* * *

Il est là, à nouveau. Les murs blancs. Les hommes en costume sombre avec des petits bouchons blancs dans les oreilles. Ils bougent lentement, comparés à Kurt. Le marionnettiste sombre tire ses ficelles, envoyant Kurt voler dans la poitrine de l'agent, brisant les côtes comme du verre, transformant la porte derrière en fragments de bois.

Seigneur, pitié, arrêtez ça. Que quelqu'un arrête ça. Un de vous ne peut pas me tirer dessus ?

Un des agents lève une arme et tire, mais au désespoir de Kurt son corps est trop rapide. Les balles le manquent quand il se téléporte. Ses ongles sont des serres aiguisées, sa queue a un dard venimeux. Il est en train de détruire les hommes du Bureau Ovale, et chaque visage se grave dans sa mémoire comme au fer rouge. Enfin il bondit sur le président, qui est terrifié à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir. Il a de quoi. Le marionnettiste sombre est intoxiqué de pouvoir, excité par la destruction, alors que Kurt est retenu prisonnier à l'intérieur. Mais au dernier moment, alors que Kurt lève le couteau, il se tourne vers une autre présence dans la pièce. Un homme, avec un haut col (T/N : je ne suis pas sûre du sens. Collar. Allez savoir), regarde, horrifié. Kurt soulève le président et le lance vers lui.

J'ai fait ma part, apprenti, feule sa bouche à l'homme terrifié. _A toi._

, feule sa bouche à l'homme terrifié. 

Kurt s'éveilla brusquement, dressé dans son lit, haletant. Ses couvertures gisaient pour la plupart sur le sol, arrachées par ses coups de queue inconscients. Il chercha frénétiquement la lampe sur sa table de chevet, l'envoyant presque par terre dans sa hâte d'allumer. Quand l'ampoule s'éclaira, il s'appuya sur le mur, les yeux fermés de soulagement.. Ce n'était pas qu'il eût besoin de lumière pour y voir, mais il devait être sûr qu'il ne rêvait plus. Trop de fois il avait cru qu'il se réveillait dans sa chambre, seulement pour voir tout recommencer. Une lampe était son truc infaillible. Encore endormi, elle ne s'allumait pas. Eveillé, il avait de la lumière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule : 2 heures du matin – merde. Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine, appuyant ses bras sur ses genoux, sa tête sur ses bras, essayant de revenir à une réalité infiniment préférable. Tremblant. Il était dans le manoir, pas la Maison Blanche, encore moins le Bureau Ovale. Il n'avait pas de poignard dans la main, sans parler de sa sinistre main. Stryker était mort et disparu, avec toute la base et dépendances d'Alkali Lake. Il n'y avait plus personne pour forcer l'obscurité à revenir, pour le replonger son esprit dans cet horrible état. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Ça ne pouvait plus arriver.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était arrivé. C'était arrivé à un gars perdu dans un supermarché, avec une sorte d'appareil à la base de son crâne. Kurt frotta la base de sa nuque avec une main. La marque ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement. C'était aussi permanent qu'une de ses cicatrices, même si cela lui avait été fait contre sa volonté. Son emplacement était comme le point d'attache d'une laisse. Maintenant quelqu'un d'autre avait été forcé de porter cette horrible laisse. Tout allait recommencer.

Il se déroula doucement. Tout aussi doucement, prudemment même, il sortit de son lit, son premier contact avec le sol aussi hésitant que s'il testait la solidité d'une paroi de glace. Juste habillé d'un pantalon de survêtement, il alla vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le pluie s'était arrêtée un moment avant, mais avec le froid de la nuit l'eau ne s'était pas du tout évaporée. De son point de vue au dernier étage, tout brillait dans la lueur du quartier de lune, le ciel à demi empli de nuages. Le froid soudain, moite, le frappa avec une force inattendue ; il frissonna et prit une aspiration aiguë. C'était bon, cependant. Ça lui rappelait qu'il était vivant et réveillé.

Les cauchemars avaient diminué après leur retour de Virginie Occidentale. Kurt avait réussi à les contrôler. La semaine précédente, il était même capable de quitter le groupe visitant la Maison Blanche avant que tout commence. Maintenant ils étaient pires que jamais, avec une addition ; un étranger dont Kurt n'avait fait connaissance que quelques heures avant. La main de Stryker l'avait atteint de sous sa tombe.

Kurt prit un stylo et un petit bloc dans sa table de chevet. L'idée de se recoucher ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. Il avait besoin de l'air froid. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il prit le bloc et le stylo avec sa queue en rampant dehors par la fenêtre sur le mur froid et humide du manoir. A tout autre moment, ça aurait un air romantique de charme malin, escalader les murs du château pour quelque mission interdite. Pas maintenant.

Il grimpa jusqu'au plus haut point du manoir et se mit debout sur la tour. De là, il pouvait voir hors des limites du domaine, la route peu fréquentée qui circulait derrière. Il avait froid mais, malgré les plaintes qu'il répétait à l'envi, il ne put se décider à aller se chercher une chemise, encore moins une veste. Il se percha comme une gargouille sur un des créneaux et appuya le bloc sur ses cuisses. Courbé dans cette positions, avec seulement la lumière des étoiles et de la lune faible, il commença à dessiner.

Je n'étais pas supposé réussir ma 'mission', pensa Kurt en commençant avec un petit cercle. _Si Stryker avait voulu la mort du président, il m'aurait sûrement envoyé d'une autre manière. J'aurais pu me téléporter à la fenêtre du Bureau Ovale, entrer et sortir, en deux secondes, sans personne pour me voir. Non, il voulait du spectacle. Il voulait des photos de tous les angles. Il voulait des agents blessés, héroïques, il voulait des touristes effrayés, mis au secret. C'était une mission suicide, pour discréditer tous les mutants et le laisser clamer 'Je vous l'avais bien dit'._ Le stylo continua lentement son chemin, de fines lignes s'accrochant au cercle initial. _Je devais être tué, montré, et empaillé comme un trophée. Je n'étais pas supposé aller aussi loin. J'étais trop bon._

pensa Kurt en commençant avec un petit cercle. Le stylo continua lentement son chemin, de fines lignes s'accrochant au cercle initial. 

Il n'était pas sûr du symbole à choisir pour cette cicatrice. L'important était de ne pas cacher la marque mais de s'appuyer dessus. Il ne couvrirait jamais ce que Stryker avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas se dire en face que ce n'était pas sa faute et ne plus s'en occuper, jouer les insouciants. C'était arrivé. C'était une part de lui maintenant. S'il devait s'excuser pour ça, ça ne pouvait pas être en le niant. Il devait le reconnaître.

Loin de là, sur la route, il entendit le faible bruit du trafic. Kurt leva les yeux pour voir trois gros camions de livraison, éclairés par phares et gyrophares, passer lentement sur la route en un convoi tardif. Il revint à son travail. Les camions de livraison étaient communs pendant la nuit, travaillant à cette heure pour éviter le trafic ou les ennuis. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, cependant, il entendait encore le faible bourdonnement des engins. Ils auraient dû être hors de portée d'ouïe, maintenant. Il leva la tête. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour une raison quelconque ? Peut-être faisaient-ils un changement d'équipes ?

Les trois camions s'étaient arrêtés de l'autre côté de la route à 400 bons mètres du manoir lui-même. L'excellente vision de nuit de Kurt lui permettait de distinguer les emblèmes sur les flancs des camions : Bestway Shipping. Personne n'était encore sorti, et de son point de vue Kurt ne pouvait voir l'intérieur des cabines. Il allait revenir à son dessins quand les lumières sur le flanc du camion de tête commencèrent à bouger vers le haut. Kurt reposa son bloc et se leva lentement. Devant ses yeux, le flanc entier du camion s'était ouvert comme une porte de garage, révélant rang après rang de grands tubes.

Kurt jura lourdement en allemand. C'était une batterie de missiles, et elle était dirigée droit vers l'institut.

A suivre...


	2. La Première Vague

****

La Première Vague

Serres, Chapitre 2

Kurt se téléporta rapidement, deux fois de suite. D'abord, il apparut dans la salle de contrôle déserte, sous le manoir, où les camions s'affichaient tranquillement sur un des moniteurs. Kurt resta juste assez longtemps pour écraser le bouton d'alarme, se téléportant avant même que la sirène ait commencé. Une autre téléportation l'amena juste à côté de la cabine du camion de tête. Les commandes devaient être quelque part par là. Un coup d'œil rapide montra deux hommes. Le conducteur, portant une chemise de flanelle unie et une casquette des Yankees, ajustait tranquillement sur son tableau de bord quelque chose qui n'était définitivement PAS une radio. Le passager, habillé similairement et portant des écouteurs de téléphone mains-libres, regardait par chance dans la direction de Kurt quand celui-ci apparut. Alors que le passager levait une arme, Kurt se téléporta une dernière fois dans la cabine, entre les deux hommes, et assomma le conducteur avec un coup inattendu. Le passager recula et tira sur l'envahisseur.

" Rouge ! " cria-t-il dans son combiné.

Un code court ; il devait l'être. Il réussit à tirer une fois avant que Kurt lui arrache l'arme avec sa queue et le projette contre la porte passager. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les compatriotes de l'homme accourent pour l'aider.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " feula Kurt, montrant les crocs. " Qui vous envoie ? "

Kurt entendit des pas courir vers la cabine. Il pouvait se téléporter avec sa " proie " mais cela signifiait laisser la cabine non défendue. Qu'est-ce qui allait empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de l'utiliser ? Il pouvait tirer sur le panneau de contrôle, mais est-ce que ça arrêterait les missiles ? Il vit la tête d'un autre camionneur s'arrêter sec sous la vitre passager. Le premier tir arracha presque la porte et les instincts de Kurt reprirent le dessus. Il se téléporta à l'extérieur, derrière le camionneur, alors que l'homme vidait son automatique dans la cabine. De l'autre côté, Kurt put entendre quelqu'un qui faisait exactement la même chose. Pendant une seconde, Kurt frissonna, sidéré par la brutalité de l'ensemble. _Ces gens ont tué leurs camarades pour l'atteindre !_

A l'instant où les détonations s'arrêtèrent, Kurt entendit la porte s'ouvrir du côté conducteur. Quelqu'un d'autre allait faire partir les missiles.

Diablo ne fut pas très sûr de ce qui arriva après. Tout passa en " pilote automatique ". Son entraînement prit le dessus, c'était certain. Quand tout fut terminé, six hommes gisaient ; deux tas ensanglantés dans la cabine et quatre autres mis hors d'action plus doucement dehors. Diablo haletait et tremblait sous l'adrénaline, son corps comme piqué d'aiguilles, alors qu'il se tenait sur la route froide et humide. Les missiles n'avaient pas quitté leurs tubes. Un frisson hilare le parcourut.

Puis des sons étranges, métalliques, comme des gémissements hydrauliques, sortirent des remorques des deux autres camions. Les longs flancs roulèrent et s'ouvrirent, comme celui qui contenait la batterie de missiles. L'hilarité tourna en nausée alors que Diablo imaginait les jeux de missiles programmés pour sortir à une heure précise.

Alors que les côté s'ouvraient complètement, Diablo vit qu'il n'y avait pas de missiles là. A la place apparurent deux immenses robots, chacun d'eux juste assez petit pour tenir dans sa remorque en se recroquevillant. Diablo avala sa salive et recula d'un pas alors qu'ils se redressaient de toute leur hauteur, deux formes humanoïdes d'au moins trois mètres de haut, avec des mains préhensiles et marchant sur la pointe de leurs pieds. Diablo attrapa un des automatiques au sol et commença à tirer. Les balles éraflèrent la surface des robots, mais ne pénétrèrent pas. Le robot le plus proche plongea vers lui avec une vitesse incroyable, bien plus que ce qu'était censé faire quelque chose de ce poids. Il bougeait avec la grâce d'un spécialiste en arts martiaux, attrapant presque Diablo avant qu'il se téléporte hors de portée. Est-ce que des humains les conduisaient ? Le torse semblait assez grand pour contenir un pilote, ou ils pouvaient être commandés à distance.

__

On dirait un mauvais film, pensa-t-il. _'Les Robots Kung-Fu de l'Enfer'._

Diablo apparut sur le toit du camion des missiles. S'ils l'attaquaient et le rataient, peut-être que l'explosion les détruirait. Cependant, les robots n'étaient pas si idiots. Un d'eux fit un bond suffisant pour passer au dessus du camion et allongea une jambe pour frapper Diablo. Diablo se téléporta à nouveau, le robot ne frappant que de l'air étiré. Diablo se téléporta du côté du camion opposé aux robots, essayant de définir son prochain mouvement. Il n'avait aucun moyen de combattre ces monstruosités. Avaient-ils un quelque moyen de déclencher les missiles avec un système de commandes ? Devait-il juste retourner au manoir et chercher de l'aide ?

Le second rebot bondit soudain au dessus du camion et atterrit devant Diablo. Diablo cria et fit un pas maladroit en arrière, perdant presque l'équilibre. Ce n'était pas l'arrivée abrupte du robot qui l'avait choqué. C'était le fait que la machine avait atterri sur un des homme gisant à côté de la cabine, l'écrasant sur l'asphalte luisant. Le sang gicla sur une roue adjacente. C'était infâme.

Diablo se téléporta derrière un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Les robots semblèrent perdre sa trace. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, leur tête tournant littéralement sur 360 degrés comme une sorte de radar. Diablo resta absolument immobile, retenant sa respiration. Puis les machines commencèrent à bouger, et Kurt entendit un son d'écrasement à rendre totalement malade. Seigneur Dieu tout-puissant... ils n'étaient pas...

Il regarda de derrière son arbre pour voir quelque chose qui le fit penser qu'il était encore en train de faire un cauchemar. Les robots étaient en train de marcher méthodiquement sur tous les hommes qui restaient hors de la cabine, les écrasant sous leurs semelles. Le temps que Diablo réalise le but atroce de leur action, les faits étaient terminés, et ils étaient en train de s'occuper de la cabine. Ils allaient lancer les missiles eux-mêmes.

Diablo ne saurait jamais comment il avait attiré l'attention des machines tueuses. Il devait avoir fait un son horrifié. Il avait pu bouger juste un peu trop. Et il avait pu ne rien faire du tout ; les capteurs de ces choses pouvaient être trop bons. Quoi qu'il en fût, une des machines se tourna vers lui et leva le bras. Une arme sortit de son avant-bras.

De quelque part sur la gauche, un rayon écarlate jaillit et frappa le bras, le faisant viser loin vers la droite, où trois érables furent réduits en sciure. Un éclair frappa le second robot, décrivant un arc à travers lui et la cabine qu'il examinait.

Les autres X-Men étaient enfin arrivés.

Le tir de Cyclope avait empêché l'ennemi de toucher sa cible, mais n'avait pas détruit l'arme. Le robot se tourna, balayant avec sa mitrailleuse. Les balles arrachèrent tout ce qu'elles touchèrent, envoyant des petits morceaux d'asphalte voler dans toutes les directions. Le second robot sortit sa tête de la cabine, de l'électricité courant encore sur lui, et fit face à Ororo, volant au dessus de lui. Il se prépara à bondir, et le cœur de Diablo fit un bond de travers. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Tornade était facilement à sa portée de saut. Il se téléporta vers Tornade alors que le robot sautait. Tornade avait eu un instant de choc quand le robot avait bondi vers elle, aussi vite qu'une balle de fusil. Diablo apparut derrière elle, l'attrapa, et se téléporta, juste alors que le robot envoyait un poing aigu là où Tornade se trouvait. Diablo et sa passagère apparurent au bout de la ligne des camions, hors de la zone de danger immédiat.

" Reste en arrière " l'avertit Diablo. " Ils sont rapides. Ils sont aussi rapides que moi. "

Sa voix craqua et se brisa involontairement, comme s'il était au bord des larmes, et sa respiration difficile brûlait sa gorge et ses poumons.

Le camion de tête, qui contenait les missiles, s'inclina et tourna, tombant " tête la première ". Couché comme il l'était sur la chaussée, les missiles ne pouvaient plus être lancés. Colossus, luisant argenté sous la faible lueur de la lune, tint le camion un peu plus longtemps, comme un lutteur attendant de bondir. Un des robots le frappa en plein visage d'un coup qui résonna comme l'impact d'un boulet de démolition. La tête de Colossus bascula en arrière, creusant des trous dans le métal comme il s'y agrippait plus fort. Logan arriva et trancha à travers la jambe du robot, un membre trop épais pour qu'il puisse le couper d'un seul coup. Cyclope arriva plus près, apparemment avec un bon angle, quand il sembla glisser sur quelque chose. Il regarda par terre et fit un bond en arrière.

" _Bon Dieu !_ " cria-t-il, reculant précipitamment.

" Tornade, ne regarde pas le sol " murmura Diablo dans son oreille. " Reste en l'air autant que tu peux. Ne regarde pas la route. Ne regarde pas. "

Il se força à la laisser partir, avant de laisser des marques sur ses bras.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre, Kurt ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Des corps écrasés. " Sa voix se brisa se brisa à nouveau. " Les robots les ont écrasés comme des insectes. "

Tornade prit une inspiration pour se calmer, puis s'éleva dans les airs, trois fois plus haut qu'avant. Les robots se concentraient sur Colossus, le frappant encore et encore pour essayer de l'écarter du camion. Colossus continuait à s'agripper au camion des missiles, empêchant chaque robot de le remettre à l'endroit, alors que Cyclope et Logan attaquaient avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. C'était la première fois que Diablo voyait Cyclope se lâcher complètement. Il se retenait toujours, de peur de tuer quelqu'un. Là, il devait avoir ouvert sa visière complètement. Les balles traversaient Logan, une d'elles arracha de la chair sur sa poitrine, exposant une côte métallique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir la jambe de sa cible. Le robot tomba lourdement sur le flanc, paralysé mais luttant toujours. Cyclope attaqua la tête de l'autre. Cela sembla l'aveugler, mais il bougeait toujours. Tornade appela un éclair dans le moignon du robot, grillant les circuits sensibles. La machine tituba, puis s'écroula. Cyclope et Logan avaient enfin réussi à enlever les membres de l'autre robot, ne laissant que le torse intact.

Kurt se téléporta à nouveau à côté du groupe quand il ne risque pas de gêner. Tous portaient leurs vêtements de nuit. Comme Kurt, ils étaient partis au combat sans leur uniforme. Ils n'avaient simplement pas eu le temps. Colossus était assis sur la route trouée, toujours en armure, regardant toujours droit devant lui, serrant toujours un coin tordu du camion. Son visage ensanglanté et son regard vide apprirent à Kurt tout ce qu'il voulait savoir sur son état. Cyclope semblait sur le point de vomir quand il secoua le pied pour en enlever un morceau de crâne. Même Logan était écœuré par la scène.

" Autant pour les empreintes dentaires. " marmonna-t-il. " On va devoir prendre l'ADN. " (T/N : J'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire. L'expression n'apparaît ni à " autant ", ni à " temps ". Je me suis rabattue sur ce que j'ai toujours considéré comme juste. Je suis prête à faire machine arrière si quelque me prouve qu'on écrit " au temps ", en m'indiquant les références qui motivent son opinion ! ! !)

" _Seigneur_, Logan, j'ai de l'ADN partout sur mes putain de bottes ! " aboya Scott. " Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose ? "

" Si, je me dis que c'est une bonne chose qu'on ait pas laissé Bobby aider comme il le voulait. "

C'en fut trop pour Scott. Il se pencha en avant et vomit. Kurt vint derrière lui et le soutint du mieux qu'il put. Scott essuya sa bouche d'un poing tremblant et regarda Kurt.

" Merci. " il toussa. " Comment tu tiens le coup ? "

" Sonné. " répondit doucement Kurt. " Je paierai sûrement plus tard. "

A suivre...


	3. Suite Immédiate

****

Suite Immédiate

Serres, Chapitre 3

Le nettoyage prit plus de temps qu'ils ne l'auraient tous voulu. Ils prirent des vêtements gorgés de sang sur les corps pour l'analyse ADN, puis laissèrent Ororo appeler une pluie battante pour balayer ce qui restait dans le fossé. Colossus traîna les trois camions hors de la route, la batterie de missile toujours tournée vers le sol. Puis Logan fit de son mieux pour les camoufler dans la forêt, plaçant même plusieurs des capteurs de Xavier tout autour, au cas où leurs ennemis viendraient reprendre leurs biens.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne solution sur le long terme, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant.

Enfin ils ramenèrent ce qui restait des robots eux-mêmes, les traînant dans le hangar du Blackbird comme hébergement temporaire. Colossus fit deux, trois fois plus qu'eux cette nuit-là, transportant tout ce qui devait être transporté, et bien que la tête lui tourne toujours, saignant du nez, il fit tout cela sans un son. Le professeur Xavier supervisa tout le processus, surveillant attentivement Colossus alors que le jeune homme arrangeait stoïquement les " morceaux " de robot sur le sol du hangar. Bobby et Malicia, portant déjà des gants de latex, se tenaient près de là, les kits de premiers soins juste à côté et prêts à servir, attendant anxieusement l'inévitable.

" Peter " dit doucement le professeur Xavier. " Tu en as fait assez. S'il te plait, assieds-toi. "

Colossus regarda vers lui, son expression vide augmentée par le métal couvrant ses yeux. Il tomba lourdement à genoux, puis s'assit par terre sans la moindre grâce, se retenant de justesse de tomber. Il sembla absorber le métal dans sa peau, révélant un jeune russe ensanglanté aux yeux pochés et gonflés. Bobby se précipita et prit Peter par les épaules pour l'aider à s'allonger au sol, alors que Malicia mettait un oreiller derrière la tête de Peter.

" Combien j'ai de doigts, là ? " demanda Bobby en montrant un poing fermé.

" S'il te plait... une autre question ? " murmura Peter. " Je vois pas bien. "

" Oh. Ouais. Désolé. " Bobby créa un masque de glace ajusté au visage de Peter pour limiter l'étendue du gonflement.

" Bien, comment tu t'appelles ? "

" Piotr Raspoutine. "

" Quel jour on est ? "

" Très tard jeudi soir ou très tôt vendredi matin. "

Alors que les questions continuaient, Logan tapota l'épaule de Kurt.

" Allez, farfadet, grimpe là. " ordonna-t-il en montrant une table qui leur servait à poser du matériel.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Kurt.

" Tu veux dire que tu ne sens rien ? Regarde. "

Logan montra le flanc droit de Kurt, juste au dessus de sa hanche. Kurt baissa les yeux et vit une plaie rouge vif qui continuait dans son dos, hors de vue. Ça ne semblait pas profond, et ça ne saignait pas beaucoup, mais c'était moche. Maintenant que Logan avait attiré son attention dessus, ça commençait à brûler et piquer.

" On dirait une brûlure par poudre, et des traces de frottement. " continua Logan. " Quelqu'un a essayé de te tirer dans le dos ? "

" Plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas pensé que j'étais touché. " il feula en grimpant sur la table. " Ce n'est pas un coin facile à voir. "

" Je m'en occupe. " offrit Logan. " Laisse-moi prendre une des trousses de premiers soins aux gamins ; ils n'ont pas besoin des deux. "

" Je suis déjà dessus " lui dit Ororo, brandissant une des deux trousses en se dirigeant vers eux.

Kurt sourit, bien que ce fut un peu crispé. " Laisse agir la belle femme, Logan. Je ne peux pas gémir et espérer de la sympathie de la part d'un autre homme, après tout. "

" Peter, combien de fois ce truc t'a frappé ? " demandait Malicia.

" Six... peut-être sept fois. " murmura Peter. " J'ai perdu le compte. "

" Douze fois. " lança Logan par dessus son épaule. " Il essayait d'arracher la tête de Peter. "

Kurt s'étira sagement sur la table, exposant son flanc blessé à Ororo alors qu'il regardait le reste du hangar. Au premier plan, Bobby et Malicia s'occupaient de Peter, alors que le professeur et Scott examinaient les " morceaux " de robot plus loin. Ils s'intéressaient particulièrement aux torses. Scott était agenouillé à côté de celui dont les membres avaient été arrachés, faisant courir ses mains dessus et secouant la tête.

" Il y a une jointure qui court sur le flanc, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture. " dit-il.

" Logan, peux-tu venir nous aider ? " demanda Xavier.

Les griffes de Logan sortirent quand il se dirigea vers eux. " Vous avez besoin de moi pour faire sauter le bouchon, c'est ça ? "

" Fais attention, Logan " recommanda Xavier. " Ce sont des cockpits. Il y a des humains à l'intérieur. "

Logan et Scott s'agenouillèrent au dessus de l'étrange " cockpit ", essayant de trouver la meilleure manière de procéder.

" Est-ce qu'on doit craindre que le pilote se lève et fasse des dégâts ? " demanda Logan.

" Non. " répondit Xavier.

Logan et Scott levèrent la tête en entendant le ton coupant de Xavier.

" Ils sont encore _vivants _? " demanda Scott.

" Leur activité mentale semble indiquer qu'ils sont dans le coma. "

Kurt prit une grande inspiration entre ses dents quand Ororo commença à nettoyer sa blessure.

" Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble si familier ? " siffla-t-il.

" Peut-être parce que c'est comme ça que Jean et moi t'avons trouvé ? " demanda doucement Ororo en réponse.

" Oui, encore un fois, je me fais soigner une plaie par balle sur le flanc. Je commence à détester les armes à feu. " après le premier choc douloureux, le reste des soins prodigués par Ororo n'était pas si terrible. " C'est superficiel, hein ? "

" Une plaie de surface. " agréa-t-elle. " J'imagine que ça brûle pas mal, cependant. "

" Ça pique. " admit-il.

" Si tu veux gémir pour avoir ma sympathie, il faudrait que tu t'y prennes mieux que ça. " dit-elle en souriant. " Tu es trop calme et contenu pour l'instant. "

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire grimaçant. " Je me suis rappelé que gémir signifiait que je devais aussi me tortiller, et me tortiller te compliquerait les choses. Je suppose que je dois me contenter de prendre un air pitoyable. "

" Trouvé ! " lança Scott en touchant un point sur le flanc du torse métallique.

" Ça ne s'ouvre pas. " commenta Logan. " Tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? "

" C'est le bon endroit pour tes griffes. Ouvre-le ici, à peu près un centimètre pour commencer. "

Logan obéit. Le torse s'ouvrit brusquement en pivotant sur une charnière comme une boite géante. Ororo se tourna pour regarder et Kurt se souleva sur un bras pour mieux voir. Un homme efflanqué était allongé dans le torse, portant un costume noir ajusté à sa peau qui semblait couvrir chaque centimètre de son corps, bien qu'il portât un masque respiratoire de pilote sur le nez et la bouche. Il était blotti en position fœtale dans un " lit " de plastique noir de même forme. Il y avait une forme similaire dans le couvercle. Quand c'était fermé, il devait être complètement enclos comme dans un moule en deux parties, si serré que le moindre mouvement devait être impossible.

" Comment diable peut-il conduire le truc comme ça ? " demanda Logan.

" J'ai une idée là-dessus, et ça ne me plait pas du tout. " répondit Scott d'un ton nerveux.

Les yeux du pilote étaient cachés derrière le costume. Le seule signe de vie était le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine. Scott se pencha sur sa tête, examinant la base de son crâne là où il était appuyé sur le plastique.

" Je vais essayer de l'enlever. " dit Scott.

Il regarda le professeur pour confirmation. Charles acquiesça, et Scott tira doucement sur la tête du pilote. Comme Scott l'avait supposé, il y avait un tube flexible d'un type inconnu qui s'enfonçait de deux centimètres et demi à la base de la tête de l'homme. Bobby se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

Il poussa un cri étranglé. " Bon Dieu, on dirait une prise de courant. "

Xavier hocha la tête en grimaçant. " Eh bien, Bobby, c'est _exactement _cela. "

Scott prit le pilote dans ses bras en l'extirpant entièrement de sa matrice artificielle. Il y avait une seule " prise de courant ", celle à la base de son cou. Bien que le costume brillant ne couvre pas la bouche de l'homme sous le masque respiratoire, il ne montrait aucune couture, fermeture éclair, ou un quelconque moyen d'ouverture.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, ils lui ont peint ça dessus ? " murmura Scott, passant la main sur la matière lisse et caoutchouteuse.

Logan se pencha sur l'autre torse, qui avait encore ses membres, et l'ouvrit de la même manière. Une vue similaire l'accueillit, bien que cet homme semblât un peu plus costaud. Logan regarda les deux pilotes, et leurs deux blessés.

" L'infirmerie va être bien remplie. "

A Suivre...


	4. La Troisième Partie

T/N : cette fois, je vous propose un commentaire de Maelstrom à propos du chapitre précédent : " J'ai toujours pensé qu'une des choses qui séparaient la violence " acceptable " de l' " inacceptable " est la réaction. C'est la différence entre un film d'action pour l'action, écarté de la réalité, comme **Rambo II** et un réaliste qui prend aux tripes comme **Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan**. Regarder un type dans un film sans hasard, des ennemis sans visage et sans scrupules ne me semblent pas réels, et je lutte pour mettre autant de réalisme que possible dans mes histoires. D'après des statistiques militaires, 98 de la population humaine ne peut pas supporter l'idée de tuer, et craquera en cas de combat prolongé. Les 2 restants, qui peuvent supporter la violence sans stress post-traumatique, forment les soldats professionnels ou les policiers (ou, hélas, les criminels). Visiblement, Logan appartient aussi à cette catégorie... ;)

Sinon, réponse aux reviews de tous les chapitres, soit trois reviews, et les trois de la même personne ! Wouah ! Là, franchement, vous m'épatez. C'est vrai que l'on croule sous les bonnes histoires X-Men comme celle-ci... hum. Bon, c'est vous qui voyez, hein... Reviewez, ne reviewez pas, je m'en fiche moi, ça me fait moins de boulot quand j'update mais je suis déçue aussi... et ça c'est dommage... Bon.

reviews d'angelitax, donc :  
**chapitre 1** : "D'abord chapeau de traduire des histoitres. Tu devrais les faire lire à Dessere. Au moins ça t'entraîne pour les partiels. J'aime bien la scène Kurt/Bobby et je suis d'accord avec Kurt sur l'adaptation des films (tu sais de quel film je parle en particulier...)  
Tu as le style (cf réplique de Logan !) et Dieu sait que ' Translation is a very difficult exercise !  
Juste une question: est-ce qu'il y a Jean Grey dans l'histoire?  
oupst, les ennuis ne font que commencer"  
_Réponse_ : Je ne sais pas si Lilo fait des traduction sur le net... (rigole). Moi aussi, la scène Kurt/Bobby m'a beaucoup plu mais non, je ne vois pas de quel film tu parles. Les seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit actuellement, c'est La Momie et Van Helsing. Je suis un peu crevée. Y aura pas Jean Grey dans l'histoire, elle est morte ! Si un jour j'ai le courage (et l'autorisation) de traduire Institutionalized, tu auras du Jean en veux-tu-en-voilà. De quels ennuis tu parles ? Et de quelle réplique aussi ?  
**  
****chapitre 2** : "Je confirme, c'est infâme.  
Enfin, la cavalerie arrive, il était temps ! Les robots, ce sont des sentinelles ?  
D'après le titre du prochain chapitre, les choses ne font que se compliquer davavntage!  
L'histoire est très bien. Vas-tu transmettre toutes les reviews à l'auteur?"  
_Réponse_ : J'ai eu du mal à traduire ce passage, mais bon... J'ai déjà traduit pire, je t'ai raconté je crois ? Quand je me suis forcée à finir, à presque minuit, en me disant que comme ça je n'aurais pas à y revenir le lendemain... Dois-je répondre à la première question ? D'ici là, tu as eu la réponse... Pour la deuxième question, non, j'ai la flemme, mais vu le nombre, peut-être...

**chapitre 3** : "Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir une Miss Météo pour le ménage. Une brève allusion à Jean mais elle est vraiment très brève. Bon attendons la suite pour voir !"  
_Réponse_ : (rigole) chouette cette review ! Non, pas de Jean j'ai dit ! T'as qu'à continuer ta fic !

**

* * *

La Troisième Partie**

Serres, Chapitre 4

Dans l'infirmerie, sous le manoir lui-même, tout le groupe regardait et attendait alors que Scott arrangeait les deux pilotes sur des tables d'examen. Kurt était appuyé au mur, essayant d'ignorer le picotement sous son bandage. Peter avait sa propre table ; il n'était pas en état de se lever.

Les tenues des pilotes _devaient _être peintes sur eux, ou peut-être qu'ils étaient plongés dans la matière. Logan dut les découper. Il commença par le plus petit, qui se révéla être caucasien. Logan renifla de dédain en regardant l'homme.

" On va avoir des problèmes avec celui-là, je peux vous le dire tout de suite. " grogna-t-il.

Il leva le coude droit de l'homme, qui était couvert par un tatouage à l'encre noire, une grande toile d'araignée, compliquée. Kurt tressaillit légèrement en regardant le tatouage.

" Ça a dû être très douloureux à faire. " nota-t-il.

" Je ne me serais jamais attendue à t'entendre dire ça. " dit Ororo, un peu surprise. " Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait toutes ces marques sur toi ? "

Kurt leva légèrement un coude, juste pour attirer son attention dessus. " Tu vois une marque sur mon coude ? Les articulations ne sont pas de bons endroits pour faire des marques. Les cicatrices ne tournent jamais bien, et comme pour les tatouages il n'y a rien pour accueillir l'aiguille. Ça serait comme heurter l'os encore et encore. "

" Ce n'est pas seulement un truc macho. " avertit Logan. " Vous recevez ce type de marque après avoir tué quelqu'un. C'est une initiation. "

" Pas forcément. " dit Malicia. " Je veux dire, je connais un type qui a ça, et il n'a jamais tué personne, et il n'est jamais allé en prison. "

" Alors des poseurs l'ont détourné en une mode. J'ai vu ça trop de fois, gamine. "

" Ouvre l'autre costume, Logan. " demanda Scott. " Qu'on voie s'ils appartiennent tous les deux à la même 'fraternité'. "

" Ça marche. " marmonna Logan en faisant quelques coupures rapides.

Aussi souvent que Malicia ait vu les griffes de Logan en action, elle était toujours impressionnée par sa grâce et son contrôle. Il fit un travail rapide sur les costumes, et ne laissa pas une marque sur la peau des pilotes. Bien sûr, elle détourna les yeux un instant alors que Scott couvrait l'aine du pilote avec une serviette. Ils _étaient_ vraiment nus en dessous. Cet homme était Latino, un peu plus jeune, et plus musclé. En fait, il était en meilleure condition générale. En comparaison, le visage du caucasien semblait creusé. Logan s'écarta, et Ororo et Scott commencèrent à placer des électrodes sur les poitrines des pilotes.

" Pas de toile d'araignée. " nota Kurt.

" Non. " confirma Logan. " Il est en meilleur état, aussi. "

Le professeur Xavier vint à la tête du Caucasien, hors de chemin de Scott et Ororo. Il plaça sa main sur le front de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Scott garda un œil sur son mentor. Si ce que Charles avait trouvé dans l'esprit du tireur plus tôt dans la journée était une indication, ça n'allait pas être une tâche plaisante.

Xavier resta en contact avec le pilote pendant plusieurs minutes, le visage concentré. Scott et Ororo, ayant fini depuis un moment de poser leurs électrodes, reculèrent et attendirent le retour du professeur. Seuls les bips réguliers des moniteurs rompirent le silence tendu.

Xavier revint avec une longue inspiration tremblante, comme un homme s'éveillant d'un cauchemar.

" Il ne revient pas " dit Charles. " Et d'après ce que j'ai vu là dedans, cela sera sans doute pour le mieux. " Il se tourna vers Logan. " Tu avais raison, Logan. Cet homme est un tueur. "

Logan hocha la tête. " Il fait partie d'un gang ? "

" Ancien militaire, renvoyé il y a quelque temps pour une histoire déshonorante de viol. " Charles regarda l'autre homme. " J'ai presque peur de ce que je vais trouver là-dedans. "

" Peut-être que vous devriez vous reposer un peu ? " demanda Bobby.

Charles secoua la tête. " Cette attaque était coordonnée par les mêmes personnes que nous avons vues aujourd'hui. Ils nous ont attaqués une première fois ; ils peuvent recommencer. Je dois travailler le plus vite possible. "

Il roula vers le second pilote. Sans aucune marque d'hésitation, il plaça les mains des deux côtés de la tête de l'homme. Le corps de Xavier se tendit alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Cependant, après quelques secondes, il se détendit. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour revenir.

" Celui-ci est un étudiant de l'académie de police. " dit-il. " Il a été enlevé le mois dernier, je crois. " Il s'arrêta. " Il va se réveiller, dans quelque temps. Contrairement à l'autre homme, celui-ci n'était pas dans l'exosquelette volontairement. "

Kurt frissonna et Scott remua légèrement, mal à l'aise, tous les deux trop familiers du concept de combattant non volontaire.

Charles nota leurs réactions. " C'est similaire aux méthodes de Stryker, mais pas identique. Il y a deux différences cruciales.

" Premièrement, c'est une forme de contrôle entièrement mécanique. Quand le pilote est 'connecté' à son véhicule, sa conscience diminue, comme s'il était endormi. Cela le place dans un état très manipulable, suivant n'importe quel ordre donné sans le moindre doute ou hésitation. Quand il quitte le costume, sa conscience revient, sans aucun souvenir du temps écoulé

" Deuxièmement, j'ai l'intuition que ce costume n'était pas _conçu_ pour un contrôle de l'esprit. Considérant la location, et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit de la vitesse de ces véhicules, je pense que c'était originellement conçu comme une interface cybernétique, faisant du robot une extension du corps de l'utilisateur. Les pilotes sont des experts en corps à corps, ainsi que des tireurs d'élite. "

" Alors c'est militaire. " dit doucement Bobby, abattu.

" Non ! " aboya Kurt. " Aucun soldat ne ferait les choses que j'ai vues ! "

" Tu n'as pas vu ce que les hommes de Stryker ont fait de l'école. " dit Malicia.

" Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de ce qu'ils se sont fait les uns aux autres ! " Sa queue fouetta l'air derrière lui, montrant l'intensité de son énervement. " Ils se sont _tranquillement _tiré les uns sur les autres pour m'avoir ! Les robots ont délibérément _écrasé_ les autres sous leurs pieds ! C'était de la folie ! "

" Kurt a raison. " ajouta Scott. " Je ne peux pas imaginer même un membre des services secrets tuant ses compagnons comme ça. Une équipe de kamikazes, peut-être. Mais pas des soldats. Ça ne peut pas être Magnéto ; je ne peux pas l'imaginer essayant de faire sauter l'école, peut importe ses sentiments. Ça doit être une troisième partie. "

" Une troisième partie avec de gros billets, une technologie super avancée, et des armes du plus haut niveau. " feula Logan. " C'est rassurant. " Il montra les deux pilotes. " Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Ils ont un appareil de contrôle mental dans le crâne. Le marionnettiste va essayer de leur remettre la main dessus. "

Xavier soupira. " Je dois passer des coups de fil pour quelques arrangements pour ça. Pour l'instant, nous les mettons sous assistance médicale et je vais m'occuper de l'autre. Mais pour le long terme, je ne suis pas sûr. "

" Nous devons trouver les personnes responsables et lancer une attaque. " dit Scott. " Ils savent que nous sommes là, ils sont venus une fois. Ils reviendront, surtout maintenant que nous avons leur matériel. "

" Nous devons aussi faire un examen antivirus complet. " ajouta Ororo. " Ils peuvent avoir des transmetteurs dans ces costumes ou dans les camions. "

" Ou dans les pilotes eux-mêmes. " dit Charles. " Il semble que nous ayons une longue nuit devant nous, je le crains. "

Kurt haussa les épaules. " Je ne comptais pas me recoucher, de toutes façons. "

* * *

Kotoko savait le risque qu'il prenait. Ce monde lui était clairement étranger. Les seules choses qu'il savait pour certaines étaient que ce monde était fait pour la vie, que la rébellion n'avait jamais atteint cet endroit, et que Ceux du Roi étaient là, quelque part, essayant de fortifier leur position. Kotoko ne savait rien des formes de vie dominante, ni de leurs technologie, et ils ne savaient probablement rien de lui.

Oui, il y avait toujours des risques. Si Ceux du Roi le trouvaient, il était pire que mort. Si les formes de vie dominante le trouvaient, ils pouvaient répondre défavorablement. Mais Kotoko était le meilleur éclaireur que possédait la rébellion. Il avait été dans des dizaines de mondes, traquant Ceux du Roi partout où ils allaient. Chaque monde était différent, mais la mission était toujours la même.

Il était arrivé au point du jour, suivant une marque de pouvoir qui devait être celle de Ceux du Roi. Il avait ouvert le portail à quelque distance de la source maintenant inactive. Ceux du Roi avaient choisi de se cacher dans un feuillage dense. Kotoko resta quelques minutes après que le portail se soit refermé, son costume faisant un scanner sensoriel. Le terrain était sauvage, mais il y avait des routes à proximité. Ceux du Roi, bizarrement, avaient choisi d'établir leur base dangereusement près des formes de vie dominante de ce monde. Depuis quand les bouchers étaient-ils là ? Avaient-ils passé une alliance avec les locaux, ou étaient-ils en pleine prise de pouvoir ?

Kotoko replia ses cinq membres et rampa sur le sol, puis activa son écran de camouflage. Il ne voulait pas laisser de traces, ni faire aucun bruit qui trahirait sa présence. Il bougea lentement vers ce qu'il savait être la source de pouvoir. Pour autant, elle était maintenant inactive. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il vit. Ce n'était pas un camp fortifié, ni même un bivouac. Personne n'était là. A la place, trois véhicules identiques montés sur roues attendaient côte à côte, maladroitement camouflés derrière les arbres. Le pouvoir avait émané de des boîtes, qui semblaient être conçues pour transporter des choses. Les cockpits des véhicules d'opération étaient bien trop petits et de forme étrange pour que Kotoko pût les utiliser : ils devaient avoir été pilotés par des locaux. Kotoko se résuma la situation. Est-ce que les locaux avaient découvert une partie des équipements du Roi ? D'après l'état d'un des véhicules, il y avait eu un combat intense.

Une alarme se déclencha dans le costume de Kotoko. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Des petits bips d'activité, si faibles qu'il ne les avait pas détectés d'abord, entouraient les trois véhicules. Quelqu'un avait placé des capteurs là. La signature n'était pas celle de Ceux du Roi, de la rébellion ou d'un quelconque type qu'il connût. Il ne les avait même pas reconnus avant de les déclencher. Les locaux avaient dû les placer là. Joli. Kotoko se souleva doucement dans l'air, prenant soin de ne pas bousculer de branche, et arrangea sa silhouette invisible sur la branche principale d'un arbre robuste. Il attendit là. Les habitants devraient bientôt venir voir. Ça serait un bon moment pour les observer.

* * *

Ororo était assise dans la salle de contrôle, jetant un coup d'œil occasionnel aux moniteurs qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Elle avala la fin de son café, avant qu'il soit trop froid pour son estomac. Le soleil était levé, le Professeur s'occupait encore de son patient, Logan patrouillait, et Scott examinait toujours l'incroyable technologie qu'ils avaient trouvé. Kurt devait être allé au lit depuis qu'elle l'avait relevé une heure plus tôt.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Ororo fut surprise d'entendre la téléportation typique de Kurt dans le coin de la pièce. Elle se tourna dans son siège. Kurt, douché et habillé, était là avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner et un thermos.

" Tous ceux qui peuvent prendre leur petit-déjeuner sont dans la cuisine. " lui dit-il. " J'ai pensé que tout resterait plus chaud si je t'apportais le tien comme ça. "

Ororo sourit. " Du moment que mes œufs ne sentent pas le soufre. Dis-moi que c'est du café là-dedans ? "

Elle montra le thermos alors que Kurt déposait le plateau. Après l'avoir posé, il prit le thermos avec sa queue et remplit la tasse d'Ororo.

" La drogue la plus utilisée au monde. " dit-il. " La civilisation s'arrêterait sans ça. "

" Tu es un homme merveilleux. " Ororo prit une gorgée. Il était noir et fort, sans sucre ni crème, comme elle l'aimait. " Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Les yeux brillants et la queue poilue. "

" Quatre heures de sommeil me suffisent. "

" Hmph. Et durant ces quatre heures, tu dors comme la bûche proverbiale. "

Ses yeux dansèrent alors qu'il s'appuyait contre une armoire. " Hé, comment sais-tu ça ? Est-ce que tu m'as espionné par la fenêtre de ma chambre ? "

Elle sourit par dessus sa tasse de café. " Ce n'est pas un secret, Kurt. La première nuit que tu as passée ici, tu as dormi sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Les enfants se sont presque assis sur toi alors qu'ils regardaient leurs dessins animés, à plein volume je précise, et tu n'as même pas remué. "

Le visage de Kurt s'effondra avec une exagération comique. " Bon sang. Et moi j'espérais que tu m'_avais_ espionné par la fenêtre de ma chambre. "

Ororo se reprit avant de recracher son café. Ce n'était pas très bon pour les ordinateurs, même sans sucre ni crème.

" Tu flirtes ! " toussa-t-elle. " La prochaine fois, je te mettrai la main dans de l'eau chaude ! "

Il lui fit un large sourire. " Ne te fatigue pas. Ça ne marchera pas. Mes amis du cirque ont essayé plusieurs fois. "

Une alarme se déclencha derrière Kurt. Il fit un bond sur le côté pour laisser Ororo passer. Ororo posa rapidement son café. C'était les capteurs de mouvement des camions.

" On a un contact. " dit-elle, rejoignant le panneau de contrôle.

" Peut-être un autre lapin ? " demanda Kurt, sceptique. " C'est le dernier contact que j'ai eu. "

" Peut-être. " dit-elle.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes de plus, pour voir si d'autres capteurs se déclenchaient. Ce fut le seul. C'était peut-être un animal.

" Nous devons vérifier, juste pour être sûrs. " dit Ororo. Elle activa l'interphone. " Scott ? On a un autre contact près des camions. Kurt et moi allons vérifier. "

" Allez-y. " répondit Scott.

Ororo se leva et regarda Kurt. Kurt hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Une seconde remuante plus tard, ils étaient au-dessus d'un des camions. Ils s'allongèrent un moment sur le métal, écoutant. Il n'entendirent qu'un chant d'oiseau. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Ororo, qui secoua la tête. Ils se redressèrent et sautèrent au sol. Il n'y avait personne ici, et aucun signe qu'il y eût eu quelqu'un.

" On dirait que notre lapin est de retour. " dit Kurt. " Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen d'éviter ces fausses alarmes ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " dit Ororo, examinant le capteur qui s'était déclenché. " On aurait besoin de quelque chose qui puisse déterminer la taille et la masse. On a juste bricolé ça en vitesse. C'est mieux que de laisser quelqu'un ici, mais pas beaucoup. "

" J'imagine bien Logan camper ici. Personne ne s'approcherait à moins d'un kilomètre. "

Ororo regarda le grand chêne de plus de 200 ans. Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla sentir quelque chose. Elle s'immobilisa. Il y avait une étrange obstruction dans l'arbre, quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec le tronc. Kurt vit Ororo changer de position. Il s'immobilisa, prêt à se téléporter à la première alerte.

Kotoko observait ce qui se passait avec fascination. Juste en dessous de lui, deux créatures avec une symétrie bilatérale étaient apparus sur un des véhicules dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Il n'y avait aucune signature de pouvoir ! Pas d'activation de portail, pas de pic de puissance, rien du tout !

Les locaux marchaient sur deux de leurs membres spécialisés. Des sons émanaient d'un appendice poilu, qui semblait pouvoir tourner sur une jointure unique. Ils étaient visiblement dotés d'intelligence. Kotoko resta figé, les observant. Les créatures avec des membres spécialisés le fascinaient toujours. Est-ce que leur cerveau résidait dans un seul de leurs membres, ou était-il dispersé dans tout leur corps ? Un des deux avait un cinquième membre mobile, l'autre deux projections sphériques identiques. Peut-être que l'un était une femelle et l'autre un mâle ? Celui avec les deux projections s'arrêta net et pivota. Kotoko sentit une brise venir autour de lui. Sans réfléchir, il écarta automatiquement ses membres le plus loin possible, pour disperser son poids dans les branches.

Les yeux d'Ororo devinrent blancs alors qu'un courant d'air traversait les branches. Ce qu'elle pensait être une obstruction était parti, sans aucune anormalité dans les vents. S'il y avait eu quoi que ce fût, ou s'il avait bondi ou remué, elle aurait senti quelque chose. Ses yeux revirent à leur couleur bleue, et Kurt sentit qu'il pouvait respirer.

" Fausse alerte " dit-elle doucement. " Je suppose que je suis un peu nerveuse après la nuit dernière. "

" Tu n'es pas la seule. " dit-il.

Elle marcha vers Kurt. " Eh bien, je pense que le périmètre est aussi sûr que possible. Pourquoi tu ne nous ramènerais pas avant que mes œufs soient froids ? "

" Tu sais, ça a tendance à te rendre malade. "

" Je m'habitue, je suppose. "

Le plus petit appendice des créatures devait être spécialisé dans la communication. Ils le tournaient dans des directions spécifiques en émettant des sons. Peut-être que les filaments qui s'accrochaient à un des côtés de l'appendice étaient des organes sensoriels. Cela expliquerait le fait que celui avec les filaments pâles, plus longs, ait perçu la présence de Kotoko alors que l'autre non. Celui avec le cinquième membre toucha celui avec les longs filaments, et ils disparurent dans un autre nuage bleu. Avant que Kotoko eût put prendre un échantillon de la substance, elle s'était dissipée. Si ces étrangers avaient tous de telles aptitudes, ils pourraient être des alliés valables ou des ennemis puissants. Il devait découvrir leur gîte, mais comment traquer quelque chose qui allait et venait par un portail introuvable ?

Peut-être qu'il cherchait dans la mauvaise direction. Après tout, ils étaient venus en réponse de l'alerte déclenchée par Kotoko. Cela voulait dire que les capteurs leur étaient reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il commença à scanner des fréquences.

* * *

L'interphone du labo s'éveilla à nouveau. Scott leva le nez de son travail.

" On est revenus. " dit Ororo. " Encore une fausse alerte. "

Scott s'étira et pressa le bouton. " On dirait que le 'lapin' de Kurt va nous causer des problèmes. "

" On a besoin de capteurs de masse là-bas. On a de la chance que les écureuils ne se mettent pas de la partie. "

Scott se frotta la tempe. Oui, il savait que ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Il regarda l'horloge. 8 heures du matin ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait mal à la tête.

Comme s'il sentait son malaise, Kurt parla dans l'interphone. " Scott, est-ce que tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner en bas ? Je peux te l'amener, si tu veux. "

Scott grogna et s'étira avant de répondre. " Donne-moi une minute. Je vais voir ce que fait le professeur. On a peut-être besoin de quelque chose pour notre nouveau patient, aussi. "

" D'accord. J'attends ici avec Ororo. "

Scott se leva, s'étira à nouveau, puis laissa le labo d'électronique. Qui que soient les nouveaux ennemis, ils poussaient la technologie dans des directions qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant. Ce matériel pouvait aussi bien provenir d'un vaisseau spatial, pour tout le sens qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Il s'attendait à moitié à trouver un tampon " made in Roswell " quelque part.

Un rapide virage à droite, et il entra dans le labo. Peter était parti depuis longtemps, relâché pour se reposer dans sa propre chambre. Les pilotes des robots étaient les seuls patients restants. Scott tressaillit malgré lui en voyant le pilote tatoué. Malgré son évidente jeunesse, son corps maigre, son visage aux traits tirés et sa peau pâle le faisaient ressembler à un vieil homme. La pléthore d'appareils de surveillance et d'assistance autour de lui n'aidait pas. Par contraste, l'autre pilote reposait dans son lit sans le moindre moniteur, si on ne comptait pas le professeur assis à son chevet.

Xavier avait un stylo dans la main et un bloc de papier reposait sur ses genoux. D'après le nombre de feuilles repliées par dessus, il avait beaucoup écrit, mais maintenant sa main était immobile. Il leva les yeux quand Scott entra. Il n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie de la nuit. Cela sembla un peu étrange à Scott de le voir en robe de chambre et pantoufles à cette heure de la journée.

" Le petit déjeuner est prêt " lui dit Scott. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on apporte quelque chose pour notre 'invité', aussi ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'est pas près de se réveiller ? "

" Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Scott " répondit Xavier. " Il va dormir jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Il a accumulé un grand manque de sommeil, et il peut enfin le rattraper. "

Scott inclina la tête. " Est-ce quelque chose que vous allez expliquer plus tard ? "

Xavier soupira et regarda son bloc. " C'est quelque chose que j'expliquerai lorsque tout le monde sera descendu. "

Sans surprise, Kurt fut le premier. Il arriva les mains pleines de plateaux de petit-déjeuner, accompagné par son carillon vocal de " service d'étage ". Les autres, y compris un Peter meurtri mais pas impotent, arrivèrent à leur tour. Bientôt l'infirmerie fut à nouveau bondée.

Xavier sirotait son café quand Malicia arriva enfin.

" Mon tour de vaisselle. " expliqua-t-elle, souriant timidement.

" C'est bon, Marie " dit Xavier, un léger sourire soulevant le coin de ses lèvres. " Je te l'aurais dit si j'avais besoin de toi plus tôt. "

Il posa la tasse. Les autres X-Men se redressèrent. Les affaires reprenaient.

" Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que j'avais vu dans les esprits des pilotes " commença Xavier. " C'était comme de résoudre un puzzle parfaitement uni, dont il manquerait en plus la moitié des pièces. Ce jeune homme– " il désigna celui en bonne santé qui dormait près de lui " – est le plus facile à lire, mais paradoxalement il contient moins d'informations. J'ai été obligé de plonger dans le superbe exemple d'humanité ici présent. "

Il montra l'autre pilote, à demi dissimulé derrière l'équipement. Ororo examina les moniteurs de plus près et remarqua que l'électroencéphalogramme était désespérément tranquille.

" Seigneur, le cerveau de cet homme est mort " s'écria-t-elle. " Que s'est-il passé ? L'électroencéphalogramme était actif quand nous l'avons branché la nuit dernière. "

" J'ai peur que ça ne s'arrête pas là. " lui dit Xavier. " Tous ses signes vitaux diminuent actuellement. J'ai dû l'intuber tout à l'heure. Cet homme ne vivra plus longtemps. J'ai eu de la chance de lui prendre ce que je pouvais avant que ses fonctions mentales s'arrêtent.

" Il s'appelle Glen Carter. Il a eu des ennuis avec la loi pendant la majorité de son adolescence et de sa vie adulte. Il est entré dans l'armée dès que possible pour la possibilité d'apprendre à tuer et détruire légalement. Il a suivi l'entraînement des Rangers, mais un an plus tard il a été pris en train de violer un civil et il a été renvoyé avec le déshonneur. "

Malicia frissonna. Le professeur l'avait dit comme si Glen avait déjà fait ça avant, mais sans se faire prendre.

" Il a vécu un moment comme garde du corps pour un baron de la drogue " continua Xavier " puis quelqu'un est venu lui faire une offre de travail extrêmement lucratif. Il semble qu'il lui ait dit quelque chose à propos d'une opération, mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'il était bien payé. Qui que soient ces personnes, elles ont amené la procédure d'implantation à un niveau scientifique. Glen a reçu un sédatif dans un bureau, et il s'est réveillé plus tard dans son propre lit. De temps en temps, ils l'appelaient, il était amené à un laboratoire mobile comme les camions que vous avez interceptés, et il grimpait dans un de ces exosquelettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il perdait conscience, se réveillait ce qui semble être quelques instants après la fin de sa mission. Cela lui paraissait une position assez agréable. Monter là-dedans, dormir, se réveiller, recevoir 10 000 dollars. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait pendant ce temps, ni ce qu'il lui arrivait exactement, mais je pense que ses employeurs le savaient. "

Xavier revint à l'homme endormi à côté de lui. " Cet homme s'appelle Isidro Delgado. Il est cinquième Dan de karaté et a gagné plusieurs compétitions. Il était également élève officier de police dans le nord de l'État et il travaillait la nuit comme garde dans un chantier de construction. Je me suis légèrement trompé dans ma première estimation du temps. Cela fait juste trois semaines qu'il est arrivé en avance pour son travail et qu'il a trouvé un autre gardien aidant quelqu'un à voler du matériel métallique. Cela en soi-même était assez mauvais, mais des costumes mécaniques très grands, très familiers commettaient le vol. "

" Ils ont utilisé ces choses pour voler du matériel de chantier ? " demanda Scott, sidéré. " Ils utilisent un équipement expérimental à un milliard de dollars, de la plus haute technologie, pour voler 50 000 dollars de matériel usé qu'on peut acheter au poids ? "

" Apparemment, oui. Je ne connais pas la raison, cependant, mais Isidro se rappelle clairement ces costumes soulevant les engins et les mettant dans des camions déguisés en caravanes. Il a été pris, ligoté, drogué, et visiblement implanté. Il est dans ce costume depuis trois jours, et même depuis sa capture. "

Xavier se pencha en avant. " Il y a de nombreux avantages à ce système de 'prise de courant'. Le plus important, il gagne du temps. Un bon pilote de combat a besoin d'années d'entraînement, et apprendre à manipuler un exosquelette comme celui-ci nécessite le même entraînement. Avec l'implantation, le corps mécanique devient le vôtre. N'importe qui pourrait l'utiliser efficacement, et nous avons vu le résultat avec des soldats entraînés. Cela assure également une obéissance complète, aveugle, en supprimant de l'équation la conscience du sujet. Et il me serait presque impossible de capter leurs pensées, à cause de leur état semi-comateux. "

" Cela semble aussi offrir au pilote un bon moyen de se laver les mains. " dit Logan. " Après tout, il ne se rappellera jamais ce qui s'est passé. "

" Oui... et non. C'est là que le système montre son erreur fatale. C'est l'équivalent mental d'un empoisonnement par radiations. Vous pouvez vous remettre d'une petite exposition, mais plus vous en recevez, le pire vous êtes atteint. Ces périodes d'oubli ne durent pas, Logan. Elles commencent à revenir à la surface par des cauchemars, puis des flashbacks, puis des hallucinations éveillées, constantes. Enfin le sommeil paradoxal disparaît entièrement. Peu importe combien vous essayez, ou quelles drogues vous prenez, vous ne pouvez avoir aucun vrai repos.

" Durant le premier stade, l'appareil perturbe le réseau nerveux. Pendant le second, il perturbe tout le système nerveux. Si la personne a le malheur de survivre à ce stade, après une semaine de ces perturbations nerveuses, la victime sera atteinte de graves troubles mentaux. Le tireur dans le magasin avait atteint le stade un. Glen a réussi à atteindre le stade deux. J'ai l'impression que ses maîtres devaient savoir ce qui se passait. Les missions précédents devaient avoir duré un jour ou deux, mais il a été dans ce costume pendant toute une semaine. Je doute qu'ils aient prévu de l'en faire sortir avant sa mort. Si c'est le cas, il serait devenu aussi instable que le tireur. "

" On ne s'en serait pas douté à la manière dont il se battait. " dit Kurt. " Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi rapide. "

Scott, Logan et Ororo hochèrent la tête ou exprimèrent leur agrément à voix haute. Pour un homme qui était en train de se détruire, Glen était très agile la nuit précédente.

" Peut-être que le véhicule lui-même garde l'utilisateur en vie, comme des pics d'adrénaline maintiennent éveillé. " expliqua Xavier. " Je n'ai pas d'explications, seulement des théories quand à l'état de dégradation physique de Glen. "

" Ils l'ont usé jusqu'à la corde, puis jeté. " dit Ororo. " Pas que je me sente spécialement désolée pour Glen, mais l'idée est quand même horrifiante. "

Tous regardèrent la vie gaspillée cachée par l'équipement médical. L'électrocardiogramme montra un battement plus lent, qui ralentit encore.

" On le perd. " dit Kurt doucement. " Est-ce qu'on ne peut rien faire ? "

" Non " répondit Xavier. " Les meilleurs hôpitaux ne pourraient sauver Monsieur Carter. "

Alors qu'il le regardaient, Glen entra en fibrillation ventriculaire, son cœur perdant tout sens du rythme et d'habilité à pomper. Ororo regarda le défribillateur. Ils pourraient le ramener à un rythme normal, mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Son corps continuait seulement ce que son cerveau avait commencé.

Après quelques secondes, les lignes irrégulières de l'électrocardiogramme devinrent plates, les petits bips irréguliers se fondant en un long gémissement plaintif. Malicia se rapprocha de Bobby, qui passa son bras autour d'elle. Aucun des deux ne regarda l'autre ; ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur le mort silencieux dans le coin de la pièce. Kurt plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son chapelet, la tête inclinée dans une prière silencieuse.

La voix de Peter rompit le silence. " Que faisons-nous avec le corps ? "

" Pour l'instant, nous le mettons dans la glace. " répondit Xavier. " Le docteur Henry McCoy arrive cet après-midi, et il voudra faire une autopsie. "

" Et quand ça sera terminé ? " continua Peter.

Logan alla vers la forme immobile de Glen et commença à tout débrancher. " Laissez-le moi. "

A suivre...


	5. Ceux du Roi

A/N : Bonjour ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqués ?  
C'est ma première MAJ depuis qu'ils ont refait le site, j'epsère qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes imprévus...  
Réponse à la review :

**angelitax** : "réponse de la réponse de ma review du chapitre 1:  
Pour la citation de Logan : " Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, putains d'emmerdements". Je l'ai trouvée sympa.  
Pour le film dont je parlais, je m'en souviens plus, ah si ! "Troie'" evidemment, quelle question ! Je te l'ai assez répété!  
Pour les histoires de Jean, je suis OKAY !Pour les ennuis c'est les missiles of course !  
réponse de la 3:  
OK, j'arrête de te saouler avec Jean, promis (je croise les doigts dérrière mon dos.  
Review du chapitre 4 ( ben oui, autant être organisée !):  
Je me rappelle très bien quand Scott attaque Jean dans X-M 2,oups, je m'emballe ...  
Eurk, du café noir, moi préférer cappuccino...  
A +"  
_réponse_ : Ça, pour me l'avoir répété... (rigole). Au fait, la publication, ça avance ? Oh, ça va, me gueule pas dessus comme quoi c'est les vacances et que tu peux pas updater... Si tu veux qu'on te remarque, accélère ! Je te fais déjà toute la pub que je peux ! **ALLEZ LIRE LES FICS D'ANGELITAX, VOUS PASSEREZ UN TRÈS BON MOMENT.** Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me saouler avec Jean (on la verra pas dans cette histoire !Ni dans aucune histoire de Maelstrom ! Elle est morte ! Capito ?) je te préviens que je détiens Kurt pour la vengeance. Toi préférer cappuccino ? Ah bon ? J'avais jamais remarqué ! (rigole). Bon, quand est-ce que tu me dis si tu as réussi ou non tes exams, et ce que tu penses du fait que j'ai eu la moyenne en Histoire des Idées ?  
Oui, je raconte ma vie dans les réponses aux reviews ! Je fais ce que je veux !Soyez plus nombreux à m'écrire et je répondrai sérieusement ! Na !

**

* * *

**

**Ceux du Roi**

**Serres, Chapitre 5**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kotoko pour découvrir la demeure des locaux. C'était une grande structure avec plusieurs étages, apparemment faite de la pierre et des arbres alentour, plutôt que de métal ou de résine. Il aurait pu passer des heures juste à examiner les matériaux, avant même l'architecture. Il y avait une beauté étrangère à cet endroit, curieusement asymétrique à cause de l'intrusion de plantes grimpantes et autres matériaux organiques.

Malheureusement, il était ici pour étudier les locaux à but militaire, non leurs méthodes de construction. Cela pouvait attendre une équipe scientifique, s'ils en envoyaient jamais une. Il n'avait pas encore vu de preuve de Ceux du Roi, et leur équipement n'avait pas été activé depuis cette lecture initiale. Kotoko avait le sentiment que les locaux avaient rangé l'équipement quelque part dans le bâtiment, et qu'ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne rien avoir mis en marche.

Quelques heures d'observation révélèrent de nombreux locaux allant de ça et de là, entrant et sortant de l'habitation. D'après la manière dont les plus petites créatures s'adressaient aux occasionnelles plus grandes créatures, il semblait que ce fût une sorte de nid, ou peut-être un centre d'entraînement. Il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer mâle de femelle, en supposant qu'il y ait ces différences reproductives, mais cela n'avait qu'une importance mineure. Plus important était le fait qu'il devait trouver délicatement son chemin à travers un équipement sensoriel sophistiqué. Pour une quelconque raison, ces gens (car ils _étaient_ des gens, malgré leur apparence déroutante) ressentaient le besoin de se protéger.

Plus important était l'étrange assortiment de pouvoir qu'il trouvait dans cet endroit, tenu aussi bien dans les mains des adultes que dans celles des jeunes.

Un des locaux pouvait créer de la glace à partir de l'humidité ambiante. Un autre lançait de petites boules de plasma chauffé à blanc, qui ne duraient qu'un instant. Un autre semblait augmenter la densité à la surface d'un lac artificiel au point de courir dessus. Plusieurs fois, Kotoko reconnut les deux premiers locaux qu'il avait rencontrés, apparaissant derrière les fenêtres ou dehors. Jusque là, seul le premier, générateur de portails, présentait un jeu complet de cinq membres, et seul le second venu avec lui avait les projections jumelles. Si seulement il pouvait dire quelque chose à propos de leur structure de commandement...

Une alarme se déclencha dans son costume, et Kotoko sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Un portail avait été ouvert. Il essaya de localiser la vibration, mais elle arriva et repartit si vite qu'il ne put trouver le point précis. Ceux du Roi étaient apparus quelque part sur ce terrain.

Les choses allaient devenir très, très moches.

**

* * *

**

Quand Scott rejoignit Kurt à la fin de l'après-midi, il le trouva perché sur un des bancs de marbre dehors, alternativement regardant les enfants jouer au base-ball et griffonnant sur un petit bloc. Kurt leva la tête quand il entendit Scott approcher, puis l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui en se décalant vers la gauche. Les deux hommes étaient en uniforme. La situation semblait réclamer de telles précautions.

" Est-ce qu'Isidro s'est réveillé ? " demanda Kurt avec espoir.

Scott secoua la tête. " Le professeur dit bientôt, mais pas encore. " Il s'assit à côté de Kurt, face aux enfants. Après une pause, il marmonna " Pourquoi des engins de chantier ? "

Kurt cligna des yeux. " Quoi ? "

Scott secoua les bras, frustré. " J'essaie encore de comprendre pourquoi diable quelqu'un utiliserait ces costumes pour voler du matériel de chantier. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ils sont si paranoïaques qu'ils se tuent les uns les autres pour garder le secret, et pourtant ils risquent tout pour voler des engins de chantier. "

" Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de faire quelques travaux, et qu'ils avaient dépensé tout leur argent dans les costumes ? " proposa Kurt, souriant.

Le batteur frappa la balle en plein dans le mille cette fois, l'envoyant en arc de cercle dans les buissons. Régis et Jamie coururent tous les deux après alors que le batteur fonçait vers la première base.

" Ça a autant de sens que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. " soupira Scott. " Kitty a proposé d'appeler plusieurs équipes de construction, voir s'ils ont été cambriolés récemment. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui demander de vérifier aussi les cambriolages de nurseries. "

Kurt mit sa main en coupe devant sa bouche pour imiter le son étouffé et uniforme d'une radio de police. " 'A toutes les voitures, mettez-vous à la recherche d'un bouleau en fuite. Vu la dernière fois se dirigeant vers le nord. Peut être en compagnie d'un érable. Les suspects sont considérés armés et à feuilles caduques.' "

Les lèvres de Scott s'arquèrent dans une moue dégoûtée et il gratifia Kurt d'une tape sur la tête. " C'était _lamentable_. Tu n'est pas censé être assez bon en anglais pour blaguer comme ça. "

" Je n'entends que de l'anglais ici, et tu te demandes pourquoi je fais des progrès ? "

La voix de Xavier cria brusquement dans leurs têtes. _Scott, Kurt, faites rentrer les enfants ! Nous avons une alarme de périmètre sur la bordure ouest !_

Scott bondit sur ses pieds et lança deux rafales optiques par dessus la tête des enfants pour attirer leur attention. Ils levèrent la tête vers lui.

" Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! " aboya-t-il, avec de grands gestes du bras. " Maintenant ! Allez ! "

* * *

Régis et Jamie plongèrent dans les buissons, cherchant la balle. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Si Cathy faisait un tour complet, le reste des garçons ne le leur laisserait jamais l'oublier. Jamie songea à se faire quelques doubles pour aider, mais c'était un jeu " pas de pouvoirs. "

" Tu l'as trouvée ? " demanda-t-il à Régis.

Quelque part à sa gauche, Régis lança en retour. " Pas encore ! Bon sang, où elle est ? "

" Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! " lança la voix de Scott, loin derrière eux. " Maintenant ! Allez ! "

Maintenant ils avaient encore moins de temps. Si elle n'était pas sous ce buisson, Jamie abandonnait. Il regarda sous le dernier buisson et vit une sphère blanche dans l'obscurité. Ahah !

" Je l'ai trouvée ! " cria-t-il.

Alors qu'il rampait sous le buisson pour prendre la balle, il entendit Régis crier. Jamie ressortit de sous le feuillage et bondit sur ses pieds. Il se pétrifia de choc à ce qu'il vit.

Il y en avait trois. Trois... _choses_ énormes, monstrueuses, métalliques. Elles ressemblaient exactement à des serres d'aigle. Elles avaient cinq membres, de forme et d'espacement égal. Chaque membre avait trois parties, et ils étaient posés sur ce qui semblait être des griffes. Chaque robot faisait bien 1 mètre 50 à 2 mètres de diamètre, et c'était avec leurs membres à demi repliés pour qu'ils puissent se tenir debout. Il y avait une cloque d'un blanc crémeux sur leur centre, là où les pattes se rejoignaient. Un œil ?

Un d'eux tomba sur Régis et l'enveloppa complètement, s'enroulant autour de lui avec son grand corps comme un poing s'enroulerait autour d'un caillou. Les deux autres se redressèrent de chaque côté alors que Régis disparaissait dans la prise du robot. Puis un flash de lumière jaune émana de la prison mobile de Régis, et Régis réapparut 2 mètres plus loin, rampant à quatre pattes comme un crabe. Les trois choses répondirent d'une manière agitée, créant d'étranges sifflements et cliquetis.

" Hé ! Vous ! Les mochetés ! " cria Jamie, sautant et agitant les bras.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire comment elles regardaient, mais il savait qu'il avait leur attention. Une d'elles bondit vers lui. Jamie se jeta délibérément contre un arbre. Quand la chose atterrit, elle tapa des pieds de confusion alors que dix Jamie s'éparpillaient devant elle. Distraite par tous, elle perdit ses chances d'en attraper un.

* * *

Les enfants couraient vers le manoir quand Régis cria loin dans les buissons. Sans hésiter, Diablo attrapa Cyclope et se téléporta au bord de la pelouse. Régis avait arrêté de crier, et ils pouvaient entendre d'étranges bruits de cliquetis et de sifflements, exactement que de la pluie et du vent entendus de sous un abri en bois.

" Hé ! Vous ! Les mochetés ! " cria Jamie quelque part devant eux.

Cyclope et Nightcrawler coururent entre les buissons, le dernier bondissant sur les arbres pour avoir une meilleure vue. Plusieurs Jamie couraient en tous sens, deux d'entre eux aidant Régis, qui était blanc comme un linge. Un grand robot au physique d'araignée fit irruption à travers le feuillage. Il était sur le point de bondir sur le trio Jamie – Régis – Jamie quand Diablo sauta sur eux et qu'ils disparurent tous les quatre. La chose émit un sifflement rugissant en atterrissant toute seule. Cyclope revit son estimation : c'était de la frustration. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de vivant là-dedans ? Quoi que ce soit, électronique ou organique, Cyclope lui lança une rafale, carabinée. La chose décolla et s'écrasa dans un arbre, ses cinq membres tressautant.

Deux autres choses bondirent à travers les buissons, droit vers Cyclope. Cyclope se laissa tomber sur le dos et lança une rafale vers celle qui bondissait sur lui. Le centre ventral du corps symétrique devait être un point faible. La chose produisit un cri distordu quand le rayon de Cyclope la frappa, la force cinétique la faisant décoller du sol avant de ressortir par la cloque blanche en haut. La créature restante s'arrêta totalement, plantant ses cinq griffes sur le sol souple. Un rayon bleu sortit de son dôme. Cyclope roula sur le côté juste à temps alors que le rayon creusait une tranchée à côté de sa tête.

Diablo revint pour trouver Cyclope en plein échange de tirs. Il y avait là deux créatures mécaniques, et elles avaient cloué Cyclope au sol. Le dôme blanc était une sorte de plate-forme armée sophistiquée, d'où sortait un unique rayon bleu. Le rayon remuait silencieusement en tous sens pour suivre les mouvements de son adversaire, brûlant tout sur son passage. Malgré les pluies récentes, ils allaient avoir un incendie, et bientôt. Mais comment pouvait-il atteindre Cyclope sans devenir lui-même juste un travail de plus pour l'équipe de secours ?

Diablo prit une lourde pierre dans la main. C'était trop lourd pour la lancer, mais il devrait être capable de détruire le dôme aux armes s'il arrivait assez près. Vite arrivé, vite parti, et quand la chose serait distraite, il attraperait Cyclope et filerait. Il apparut en l'air " derrière " une des créatures, loin du rayon, et abattit la pierre sur le dôme de toutes ses forces.

Il était préparé à un picotement électrique sur le bras, surtout si le dôme blanc était trop solide pour être détruit. Il n'était pas préparé au choc électrique qui brûla ses doigts et menaça de mettre le feu à sa manche. Le dôme blanc craqua sous la pierre, relâchant assez d'ampérage pour tuer le mutant deux fois, s'il avait touché le sol. Son cœur, ses poumons, ses muscles, ses pensées, tout se bloqua alors que de petits doigts électriques se plantaient dans son bras, comme si menaçant de l'attirer dans la fissure qu'il venait de créer. Le choc vint trop vite pour que Diablo puisse se téléporter, encore moins crier. Un flash de bleu, une ruée d'ombre. Il tomba inconscient, fumant et tremblant, dans l'ombre imposante de la serre mécanique.

* * *

Il ne fut pas difficile à Kotoko de trouver où Ceux du Roi avaient débarqué. Alors qu'il se glissait entre les buissons, lentement, afin de ne pas dépasser les capacités de son champ de camouflage, il entendit des cris haut perchés à une des extrémités de la propriété. Il s'aligna sur la fréquence de l'ennemi.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda l'un. " Tu l'avais ? Je _sais_ que tu l'avais ! "

" Il a généré son propre portail ! " cria un autre. " Cette petite merde crée ces propres portes ! "

" Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir, idiot ! Il a trop de valeur ! "

Kotoko entendit d'autres cris haut perchés pas très loin. C'était le son de détresse d'un jeune local, il en était certain. Ceux du Roi devaient être en train de collecter des échantillons de la faune locale. Kotoko abandonna toute précaution et désactiva son champ de camouflage. Il serra ses cinq membres, tourna sur le côté, et roula, passant à travers les buissons et entre les arbres.

" Comment... ! " lança la voix du second soldat. " Maintenant il y en a dix ? "

" C'est juste un hologramme ! "

" Les hologrammes ne laissent pas de traces de pas ! "

Kotoko s'approchait à chaque seconde, laissant une trace de branches brisées et de feuilles écrasées. Il déplia une jambe pour sauter par dessus un tronc sans se dérouler. Il atterrit et continua de rouler. La discussion à la radio était mêlée d'un curieux bruit, comme une sorte de canon chimique. Un des soldats fut légèrement blessé, alors que le cri de mort d'un autre fut assourdissant. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de discussion, et les senseurs de Kotoko captèrent le bruits caractéristiques des armes de Ceux du Roi.

Kotoko roula en vue. Deux locaux étaient en train d'essayer de neutraliser deux du Roi. Un des locaux échangeait des tirs avec un soldat. Il utilisait un mécanisme attaché à son extrémité poilue pour lancer un puissant rayon. Le local avec cinq membres venait de briser la plate-forme armée de l'autre soldat, mais semblait s'être électrocuté dans le processus. Il tomba au sol près de l'ennemi. Bien que les armes de l'ennemi fussent détruites, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était lever un membre et le laisser tomber, et le local était mort.

Kotoko bondit et heurta le soldat de plein fouet. Ses membres encore noués en une épaisse roue, il atterrit directement sur le dôme brisé de l'ennemi. Le blanc éclata complètement, le reste de l'énergie accumulée formant un arc entre les deux combattants, et Kotoko laissa des marques dans l'armure de son adversaire quand il revint. Avec de la chance, il avait grillé la plupart des systèmes du loyaliste avec un de ces coups.

Kotoko bondit encore, tourna, et se déroula en atterrissant au dessus du local aux cinq membres, lui faisant un rempart son corps. A ce moment, le dernier loyaliste donna un bon coup au local qui utilisait le canon cinétique. Kotoko ne pouvait pas protéger les deux locaux. Et quand le dernier de Ceux du Roi tourna son attention vers Kotoko, il se demanda s'il pouvait se protéger lui-même.

" Traître ! " cria le loyaliste.

Il tira sur Kotoko, qui savait que sa légère armure d'explorateur ne pouvait supporter un tir direct. Il esquiva, enfonçant ses griffes dans le sol moelleux. Il y avait un moyen de se sauver lui-même et les deux locaux, s'il s'arrangeait bien. Il enfonça plus profondément ses griffes dans le sol, attrapant non seulement de la terre et des feuilles, mais aussi le local aux cinq membres. Puis il plongea, se tourna et roula, le loyaliste lui tirant toujours dessus.

" Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! " feula le loyaliste. " Tu es à moi ! "

Le loyaliste plongea et roula, tirant sur Kotoko en le poursuivant sur le terrain herbeux.

* * *

Tornade était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit l'alerte de Xavier.

Ororo, va à la bordure ouest du parc ! Il y a eu une alerte de périmètre !

Scott cria immédiatement quelque chose aux enfants. Quoi qu'il ait dit, c'était avec son ton de " commandement ". Il ne l'utilisait pas à part lors des missions, ou des situations de combat. Tornade s'envola par sa fenêtre ouverte, se dirigeant vers la perturbation. Elle entendit Régis crier, puis Jamie, puis tous les enfants. Quand elle monta vers le toit de l'Institut, elle put voir le bord agité de la pelouse bien entretenue. Cyclope était en plein échange de tir avec deux... choses énormes, argentées, mécaniques Des serres ?. En un clin d'œil, Diablo arriva, lui et Cyclope tombèrent, et Tornade était encore _trop_ loin pour être d'une quelconque aide. Elle accéléra alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait. Une troisième serre mécanique, légèrement plus petite, sortit d'un buisson dans un tourbillon gris vert, et atterrit carrément sur une des deux autres, qui était sur le point de poignarder Diablo en pleine poitrine. Le tonnerre gronda. La dernière serre argentée tira sur le nouvel arrivé blanc et vert. Avec une vitesse diabolique, le nouvel arrivé s'accrocha à la terre molle sous lui, replia ses cinq membres, se tourna sur le côté comme une grosse roue, et s'enfuit en roulant. L'argentée replia ses membres et fit de même, tirant sur le nouvel arrivé. Il y avait une plaie béante dans le sol là où la serre blanche et verte avait arraché trente bons centimètres de terre, et Diablo manquait également.

Cyclope était toujours à terre, mais il ne semblait pas en danger immédiat, et Logan courait vers lui, griffes sorties pour se défendre. Mais Kurt avait été enlevé, et ces deux choses étaient bien trop rapides pour être suivies à pied. Tornade changea de direction et augmenta sa vitesse. C'était à elle d'agir.

La première serre, le " kidnappeur " blanc et vert, avait rejoint la route et accélérait. Le poursuivant argenté réussissait à tirer, malgré son incroyable vitesse de rotation. Le kidnappeur ondulait, virant à droite et à gauche, et faisant même de petits bonds, en essayant d'éviter d'être touché. Les essais n'étaient pas toujours fructueux. Tornade devait d'abord arrêter le poursuivant. Kurt était quelque part dans le corps du kidnappeur ; si ce rayon bleu pénétrait, il était impossible de dire à quel point il pouvait être touché.

Une brume blanche arriva, masquant momentanément l'espace entre cible et poursuivant. Dans son sillage l'asphalte devint soudain lisse d'une fine couche de glace noire. Le poursuivant glissa à l'instant où il toucha la surface lisse. Il devait aller à soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts kilomètres/heure à ce moment, car il passa _à travers_ un des jeunes arbres qui bordaient la route avant de disparaître dans le bas-côté. Tornade continua. Elle pouvait suivre le poursuivant tombé une autre fois. Maintenant elle devait trouver Kurt. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lever sa nouvelle proie en l'air jusqu'à ce que Logan arrive. Puis il libérerait Kurt de quelques coups de griffes...

Tornade lutta contre son envie de hurler quand sa proie disparut dans un flash de lumière blanche.

A suivre...


	6. Un et un

T/N : Voici une réponse à une review pour le chapitre précédent. Ce sont des informations sur l'électrocution ; j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous être utile.

" Oui, il est possible d'être électrocuté en l'air, si le courant est assez fort. Les avions sont continuellement électrocutés en cours de vol, et cela pourrait abîmer sérieusement les instruments de bord s'ils n'avaient pas une si bonne isolation pour écarter le courant qui les heurte en descendant vers le sol.

Deux choses ont empêché Diablo d'être tué sur le coup : 1) l'armure de la créature et le fait que ladite chose touchait le sol : la plus grande partie de l'électricité s'est dispersée dans l'armure et dans le sol. C'est conçu pour décharger l'énergie dans le sol et loin de l'occupant. 2) Kurt ne touchait pas le sol, lui. L'électricité est partie dans tous les sens, et comme Kurt était un " meilleur " conducteur que l'air, il a été touché, mais avec un pourcentage plus faible que l'armure métallique de la serre. Si Kurt avait été en contact avec le sol, pendant qu'il était en contact avec le rocher et la griffe, au moins deux ou trois fois la quantité d'électricité aurait " emprunté " la route directe qu'il proposait vers le sol...

(T/N : comme vous venez de le constater, en plus de son diplôme de médecine, Scrawling Maelstrom possède un doctorat de physique appliquée ; vous pourrez admirer dans une future histoire ses connaissances en langue tzigane. Non, sérieusement, je ne sais pas d'où elle tire autant de connaissances ; il faudrait que je lui pose la question).

* * *

Réponses aux reviews, à part ça : j'ai maintenant deux reviewers différents. Youpi !

**Ambre Kingsword : "**HI  
g lu que les 2 premiers chap pour le moment mais c trop bien : MET LA SUITE !  
a part ca g qu'une chose a dire : I lôve Kurt :P  
(P.S : tu savais que dans la BD originale Bobby est adulte et sa petite amie est la fille de Magneto ? et que le nom de Logan c "le Cerval" ? et que le prenom de Jaen c Janette ? (hum... je crois...))"  
_Réponse_ : Ouh, tu me parles d'une BD ancienne là ! C'était dans les années 90 que Logan s'était vu affubler de ce nom... Quelle fille de Magnéto ? J'en connais deux (vivantes) : Wanda et Lorna. Vu l'époque, je dirais Wanda... Ah ben ça devait pas être mal. Et Janette au lieu de Jean ? Sérieusement ? Waouh, je sais pas à quoi ils carburaient les éditeursà l'époque, mais ça a l'air efficace...

**angelitax** : "Hi !  
Réponse de la réponse du chapitre 4 ( je crois que c'est ça car je me perds très facilement): pas de publication en vue ( tu sais très bien pourquoi !) par contre, j'essaie de taper mes chapitres sur mon ordi que j'essaierai d'emporter à la fac pour te les envoyer. Pour le moment, j'ai tapé la suite de Comme dans un rêve.  
Merci encore pour la pub ! Tu es vraiment cruelle ( la revieuse pleure toutes les larmes de son corps ce qui fait que tout ceux qui sont dans la salle avec elle la regarde d'un air bizzare.) J'essaye de t'écririe et voila comme tu me traites ! Je vais me plaindre !  
GNAGNA! moi j'ai pas eu la moyenne en histoitre des idées ni en histoire et récit mais je l'ai eu dans les autres (même en latin, et toc !)  
Je me rappelle plus qui est Kotoko je vais donc me replonger dans les anciens chapitre...me revoila si ce gusa 5 membres, alors il n'est peut-être pas humain.(super la remarque !) C'est sympa de voir l'Institut de son point de vue, ça me fait penser à du Werber où les extra-terrestres observent les humains et décrivent leur nourriture, la reproduction ...  
Tu as encore utilisé le nom de code mutant anglais et français il faut que tu choisisses entres les deux.  
J'espère que ma review t'as plue!  
A+  
Angelitax"  
_Réponse_ : Promis, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça quand tu es en vacances. Je te jure que je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai pu avoir la moyenne en histoire des idées. J'aimerais bien ne pas parler de ça en ce moment... J'aime beaucoup tes remarques. Il me suffit de repenser à celle que tu m'as sortie pour le chapitre 5 de Nocturne pour pleurer de rire. Ce que j'adore avec Kotoko, c'est quand il emploie le terme de créature pour les humains ! Et comment il appelle Kurt dans ce chapitre (mais je suis une vraie midinette). Tes reviews me plaisent toujours, mais je dois faire gaffe : bientôt, tu écriras plus long que moi !

Un et un

Serres

Chapitre 6

" Reste à terre, Cyclope " fit la voix de Logan à travers le brouillard. " Reste à terre, compris ? On n'a pas fini. "

Sa voix, bourrue comme d'habitude, avait également la nuance de stress de quelqu'un très occupé. Cyclope ouvrit les yeux, allongé sur le sol, mais il ne pouvait rien voir en dehors du buisson sous lequel il était tombé.

" Putain d'enfoiré de monstre... Tombe et _crève_, tu veux ? " feula Logan.

Logan était près, tout près... Il ne pouvait pas être à plus de deux ou trois mètres. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvement par là, et ce bruit de " tempête et orage " que faisaient les créatures en forme de griffe. Il y avait le son claquant et craquant de la glace de Bobby, et un grondement profond et haletant qui ne pouvait pas avoir été émis par une gorge humaine.

" Bien joué, Iceberg ! " cria Logan.

Puis il y eut un autre cri perçant, inhumain, et les sons du combat cessèrent.

" Punaise ! " cria Bobby. " Ce truc saigne bleu ! "

Scott essaya de lever la tête, mais il se sentait trop faible. Il se contenta de se décaler sur le côté afin de regarder à travers un trou dans le buisson. Il vit beaucoup de lace, de la " peinture " bleue, et une des bottes de Logan. Comme la botte ne bougeait pas, Scott se sentit raisonnablement persuadé que le danger était écarté.

" Où est Kurt ? " demanda-t-il en se soulevant.

" Tornade est partie à son secours. " répondit Logan. " Une de ces saloperies de choses l'a attrapé et s'est enfuie comme une roue folle. "

Logan et Bobby rejoignirent le buisson et s'agenouillèrent près de Scott.

" Va doucement " supplia Bobby. " Si tu n'avais pas ton costume, on verrait à travers ton torse. Tu as été touché plusieurs fois. "

" Jamie et Régis ? " demanda Scott, ignorant l'inquiétude de Bobby.

" Au manoir. " répondit Logan. " Et oui, nous avons compté chaque Jamie. Roule si tu peux. Laisse-moi regarder ta poitrine. "

Scott remplaça ses tentatives de s'asseoir dans une rotation sur son dos. Bobby tressaillit de sympathie en découvrant deux trous gros comme le poing dans le costume de Scott. En dessous, la peau était rouge vif et des cloques blanches étaient déjà en train de se former.

" Brûlure au second degré sur ta poitrine, mec, et Dieu sait quoi d'autre. " dit Logan. " On va te ramener à l'intérieur. "

Scott aperçut une des créatures, emprisonnée dans un bloc de glace, et deux membres en moins, quand Logan et Bobby prirent chacun un de ses bras. Étrangement, le corps sentait un peu comme des roses. Puis Scott s'évanouit à nouveau, sa tête tombant sur sa poitrine.

" Il est mal. " dit Bobby, inquiet. " On ferait mieux de le porter en vitesse. "

Un prise de pompier classique aurait été plus facile pour Logan, mais cela aurait aggravé les blessures de Scott. A la place, lui et Bobby se prirent les mains et calèrent Scott entre eux, traversant lentement le terrain .

" Bon sang, j'avais jamais réalisé combien un corps pesait lourd. " gémit Bobby.

Le vent les entoura ; Ororo revenait. A la consternation de Bobby et Logan, elle arriva seule, et d'humeur rien moins qu'amène. Elle atterrit sur la terrasse et ouvrit les portes-fenêtres pour Bobby et Logan. Son visage était totalement fermé.

" On l'a perdu, hein ? " grogna Logan.

Sa réponse fut sèche, même s'ils savaient que sa colère n'étaient pas dirigée contre eux. " Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, Logan ! Le fait que j'aie perdu Kurt, ou le fait que quelqu'un ait trouvé le moyen de se téléporter mécaniquement ! "

Bobby la fixa. " _Quoi ?_ "

" Tu m'as entendue, Bobby ! " Elle claqua la porte quand ils furent passés. " Cette chose s'est téléportée avec Kurt de la _même_ manière que ce costume s'est téléporté loin de moi hier ! Ce n'est pas un mutant, c'est une machine ! "

" Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde. " grogna Logan. " Quelqu'un l'a dit à Charlie déjà ? "

" J'allais le faire. " cracha-t-elle.

* * *

Quand Kurt revint à lui, il fut d'abord conscient d'un sifflement suraigu dans ses oreilles. Puis vint l'horrible sensation de vertige. Il était allongé sur un sol de terre battue, mais il était persuadé d'être dans une sorte de tour de potier, combien ça tournait et tournait. Il gémit et ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à moitié à voir le monde tourner devant lui. Le vertige diminua un peu, mais tout partait sur le côté.

Il faisait sombre. Et il était dans un grande structure en bois décrépite, peut-être une grange abandonnée, et le soleil était couché. Des criquets chantaient dehors, mais c'était le seul bruit. Pas de voitures, pas de gens ; il était complètement seul. S'était-il évanoui en se téléportant ? S'_était-_il téléporté ? Il essaya de se rappeler, mais rien ne vint.

Il entendit du mouvement à quelques mètres de lui, à peine audible dans le sifflement continuel. C'était un son doux, comme du plastique épais qu'on remuerait. Puis il entendit un bruit de sifflement et de cliquettement. Kurt cessa de respirer. Il reconnaissait ce bruit. Il roula pour regarder vers le bruit. Quelque chose de grand était blotti dans un coin. Il émit d'autres cliquetis et un long sifflement, et commença à se redresser.

Les souvenirs de Kurt lui revinrent d'un seul coup. Les machines en forme de griffe. Les tirs. Une pierre dans ses mains. La douleur. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il put à peine se mettre à quatre pattes. Trop faible pour se téléporter, trop de vertige pour sauter. Pas de sortie.

Il était mort.

* * *

Kotoko observait le local depuis un certain temps déjà, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans ses membres là où Ceux du Roi l'avaient touché. Il espérait que cette structure abandonnée serait suffisante pour les faire échapper aux scanners visuels, comme son armure de combat n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour générer un autre portail. Cependant, aussi inconfortable que ce soit, il n'osait pas encore retirer son armure. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Il n'avait jamais été autant soulagé que quand le local émit un son et remua. Il avait retrouvé une certaine conscience. Il avait été si sérieusement touché par la décharge de l'arme, et le réveil n'était pas certain. Il devait être très fort pour supporter tant d'électricité.

" Tout va bien. " lui dit-il. " Le combat est terminé. Ils ne peuvent pas te trouver ici. "

La créature roula sur elle-même, écartant son appendice poilu de Kotoko. Apparemment, les filaments n'étaient pas des organes sensoriels. Les créatures tournaient invariablement ce côté nu en direction d'un son. Le local se mit maladroitement à quatre pattes, oubliant sa station bipède habituelle. Il essayait de s'éloigner. Le cinquième membre n'avait aucun lien avec la locomotion. D'après la manière dont il allait d'un côté à l'autre, il semblait être spécialisé pour la signalisation. Malgré sa structure étrangère, il était évident qu'il était troublé.

Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? songea Kotoko. _La pauvre chose fait moins de la moitié de ma taille, et Ceux du Roi viennent d'essayer d'enlever ses jeunes et de tuer ses camarades. Alors comment signaler mon intention pacifique ?_

songea Kotoko. 

Le langage parlé était une barrière insurmontable, au moins pour le moment. Cela laissait le langage corporel. Peut-être qu'un attitude de soumission ferait l'affaire. Kotoko scanna rapidement l'endroit. Il n'y avait personne dans l'entourage immédiat, local ou quoi que ce soit. Cela semblait un bon moment pour enlever son armure. Il défit les attaches de l'intérieur et laissa tout tomber par terre. Malgré ses efforts, il siffla de douleur en bougeant.

Le local resta immobile, son membre bougeant d'un côté à l'autre, alors que l'armure de Kotoko achevait de tomber dans la poussière. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, Kotoko se redressa lentement sur deux de ses membres, exposant son bas-ventre vulnérable.

* * *

Kurt regarda la chose en forme de griffe se redresser une nouvelle fois sur la pointe de ses pattes. Il resta aussi immobile que possible, même si sa queue s'agitait comme celle d'un chat sauvage en colère. Chaque muscle tendu, prêt à bondir si cette chose faisait le moindre mouvement vers lui. Une série de cliquetis émana de la choses, différents des sifflements habituels, et des morceaux de son armure tombèrent au sol. Ce n'était pas une machine, alors. C'était un être vivant. Kurt lutta pour contrôler sa queue. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était en train de dire à cette créature.

Elle se tint, nue, devant Kurt. Chaque membre identique se terminait par une pointe noire et brillante. Le reste de la créature était recouvert d'une peau épaisse et couverte de verrues. Des petits orifices perpendiculaires à la peau, peut-être aussi longs que le pouce de Kurt ornaient la peau à intervalles irréguliers. Kurt nota que l'intérieur de l'armure de la créature était couvert de cônes épointés, qui devaient s'ajuster aux ouvertures. Est-ce que ces choses en forme de bernacles (T/N : petit coquillage mieux connu sous le nom de chapeau chinois) étaient des bouches ? Une serre d'aigle géante avec des douzaines de bouches ?

La chose resta immobile, sifflant à l'occasion par ces " bouches ". Elle semblait être blessée, mais à quel point, Kurt ne pouvait le dire. Etait-elle trop blessée pour bouger ? Elle avait enlevé son armure, se laissant avec moins de défenses, si pas sans défense. Se soumettait-elle ?

Puis elle se redressa sur deux de ses jambes, étendant les trois autres de tout leur long. Exactement comme une tarentule prête à attaquer. Kurt poussa un cri et partit en arrière.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Le local semblait bien répondre à Kotoko quand il avait enlevé son armure, mais maintenant il tremblait de peur. L'attitude soumise de Kotoko avait dû être comprise autrement. Une erreur de traduction. Bon sang ! Même leur langage corporel était opposé ! Kotoko combattit l'envie de se laisser tomber au sol, ce qui terrifierait sûrement d'avantage la petite chose. Il devait aller doucement, très doucement. Un mouvement brutal, et le local allait paniquer. Il devait trouver un moyen de communiquer. Si le local réussissait à partir et à alerter ses camarades, Kotoko savait qu'ils allaient le poursuivre et le tuer. Les locaux étaient trop forts.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une solution à part la posture de soumission pour montrer son attitude pacifiste. Kotoko prit quelques instants pour étudier la posture de la créature, en particulier les mouvement de ce long membre.

* * *

La grande griffe se baissa lentement au sol. Tout aussi lentement, elle fit un pas en avant.

Seigneur, aidez-moi, elle me traque, pensa Kurt, essayant frénétiquement de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais il avait trop le vertige. Tout bascula à nouveau vers la gauche, le sifflement augmenta, et ses oreilles commencèrent à lui faire mal. Il tomba sur le flanc, sans forces, tremblant, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

La créature fit un pas en avant, puis s'accroupit. Ça y était. Elle allait bondir. Elle se pencha d'un côté et de l'autre, son membre postérieur s'agitant de même, comme si décidant de quel côté elle allait bondir. Kurt alla doucement vers la droite, et elle l'imita. Il alla vers la gauche, et elle l'imita. Kurt recula vers le mur, sa queue heurtant le bois. De manière incroyable, la créature recula contre le mur derrière elle, son cinquième membre heurtant également le bois...

Kurt put presque voir l'ampoule métaphysique au-dessus de sa tête. La créature ne lui bloquait pas la sortie, elle l'_imitait_. Elle copiait délibérément chacun de ses mouvements, depuis la manière dont il avait dû tituber de vertige. Kurt laissa sa queue tomber sur le sol. La serre fit tomber son cinquième membre aussi vivement. Kurt leva le bras droit, et la serre imita le geste. Essayait-elle de communiquer ? Une partie de lui voulait s'approcher, mais son instinct lui hurlait encore de s'enfuir. Ces choses avaient essayé d'enlever Jamie et Régis. Elles avaient essayé de les tuer, lui et Cyclope. Elles étaient énormes. Elles le terrifiaient.

Kurt Wagner, tu devrais avoir honte ! Si elle voulait te tuer, elle aurait eu largement le temps de le faire ! Elle essaie de te montrer qu'elle n'est pas une menace ! Combien de fois les gens ont trouvé que tu étais effrayant et hideux ? Si quelqu'un doit comprendre, c'est bien toi !

Il se traîna en avant à quatre pattes. La griffe fit de même. Elle faisait à nouveau ces étranges sifflements et cliquetis. Très bien, si elle se donnait la peine d'imiter les mouvements de Kurt, peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer les sons...

* * *

" Oui, c'est ça " murmura Kotoko en rampant en avant. " Tu as compris. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est bien... C'est bien... "

Le local s'avança et s'arrêta. Son seul orifice visible (une bouche ?) s'ouvrit et imita les paroles de Kotoko.

" I, kè ka. " dit le local. " Tu as ompis. "

Pas une parfaite imitation, mais c'était plus que ce que Kotoko avait espéré. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait faire ! Il essayait de communiquer en retour ! Kotoko tenta la chance que l'imitation ne soit plus nécessaire. Il s'arrêta et se désigna avec deux membres.

" Kotoko. " dit-il doucement.

* * *

D'après la manière dont ses douzaines de bouches s'ouvraient et se fermaient, Kurt se dit que la serre devait être excitée. Il s'arrêta là où il était, leva ses deux membres antérieurs et les replia, se désignant. Il émit une série de profonds cliquetis et sifflements, qui donnèrent quelque chose comme " Kh't'kh ". Il répéta le geste et les sons.

Moi Tarzan, toi Jane, pensa Kurt. _Je commence à vraiment aimer ce film, maintenant._

, pensa Kurt. 

Kurt tendit un bras vers la serre, faisant de son mieux pour répéter les bruits de la créatures avec des sifflements et des claquements de langue. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas prononcé d'insulte mortelle. Puis Kurt ramena sa main vers sa poitrine.

" Kurt. " dit-il doucement.

La serre le montra, imitant une fois de plus ses mouvements, et ses bouches sifflèrent quelque chose comme " khhhtt ".

Le sifflement dans ses oreilles changea soudain de fréquence, devenant plus grave et plus fort. Aussi abruptement, la douleur dans ses oreilles devint dix fois plus violente, comme si quelqu'un y avait plongé un pic à glace. Il se roula en boule et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il sentit une chaleur humide couler. Un de ses tympans avait dû se percer, si pas les deux. La serra avança lentement un membre et toucha délicatement le côté de la tête de Kurt, la pointe massive se glissant entre ses cheveux courts avant de se rétracter. Sa posture semblait être de... contrition ? Elle devait avoir parlé à Kurt, mais il ne pouvait presque rien entendre maintenant. Maudit sifflement.

" Tu ne me fais pas mal. " murmura Kurt, même s'il entendait à peine sa propre voix. " Je ne t'en veux pas. "

Kurt réussit à tendre la main et à toucher le membre de la serre avant qu'il se rétracte complètement. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la pointe lisse, étrangement chaude, et la serre se figea, toutes ses bouches s'ouvrant et se fermant à l'unisson une fois de plus. Elle étendit à nouveau son membre, totalement, pour qu'il puisse le toucher plus facilement.

* * *

Le local prononça à peu près bien le nom de Kotoko. Avec une seule bouche, il ne pouvait espérer faire une répétition exacte. Puis il se désigna et émit un étrange son vocalique. Ces créatures communiquaient avec des sons tonals ? Kotoko aurait besoin d'un instrument de musique pour reproduire cela. Il fit ce qu'il pouvait pour prononcer ce qu'il supposait être le nom de la créature.

" Il semble qu'on va avoir du mal à se comprendre, hein ? " ajouta-t-il.

La petite créature se roula en boule, repliant ses membres. Deux membres s'enroulèrent autour de son extrémité poilue et porteuse de bouche. Il souffrait. Est-ce la parole de Kotoko était douloureuse pour lui ? Ou réagissait-il aux blessures que lui avaient infligé Ceux du Roi ? Kotoko tendit son membre indemne et doucement, tout doucement, frôla le côté de l'extrémité du local. Les filaments qui en sortaient étaient doux et lui laissèrent facilement le passage.

" Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive. " murmura-t-il. " J'aurais aimé que nous établissions contact d'une autre manière. "

Avant que Kotoko puisse rétracter son membre, le local tendit le sien et _le_ toucha. Sa peau était incroyablement douce, comme des pétales de fleur. Il parla, même si sa voix était moins audible cette fois. Il était visiblement grièvement atteint, mais ne semblait pas craindre Kotoko. Kotoko étendit complètement son membre, le penchant vers le sol.

" Vas-y, touche-moi. " dit-il. " Je doute que nous puissions nous faire plus de mal que ce qui a déjà été fait. "

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna, Jubilé et Cyrène allèrent toutes les deux ouvrir. Aucun d'elles ne se sentait plus rassurée d'aller où que ce fût seule, même si c'était juste la porte d'entrée. Debout devant elles sur le perron, il y avait un homme grand et robuste vêtu d'un pantalon mou et d'une veste de sport. Jubilé pensa que ce type devait être encore plus grand que Peter, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il resta immobile, ses mains immenses poliment nouées devant lui.

" Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles. " dit-il en souriant. " Pourriez-vous informer le bon Professeur que le docteur Henry McCoy est arrivé, et qu'il apprécierait beaucoup d'être amené au chevet de ses patients ? "

Les lèvres de Jubilé se relevèrent dans un sourire en vain contenu. " Docteur McCoy ? C'est _vraiment_ votre nom ? C'est pas une blague ou je sais pas quoi ? "

Il soupira, souriant toujours. " Je sais, j'ai entendu _toutes_ les blagues de Star Trek. Appelez-moi Dr. Hank. Je pense que nous considérerons cela comme un compromis acceptable. "

Les deux filles s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer Hank. Cyrène ferma la porte derrière lui.

" Le Professeur X est en bas avec Cérébro pour l'instant. " dit-elle. " Il a dit de vous emmener à l'infirmerie... "

" Chez les éclopés " gloussa Jubilé.

" ... dès que vous seriez là. " acheva Cyrène, foudroyant Jubilée du regard. " Juby ! C'est important ! "

Hank leva la main, souriant toujours d'un air agréable. " Mesdemoiselles ! Mesdemoiselles ! Ne vous battez pas ainsi. Emmenez-moi juste là-bas, et si vous voulez bien m'éclaircir les choses en chemin, je vous en serai reconnaissant. Pour des raisons compréhensibles, Charles n'a pas voulu en parler beaucoup au téléphone. "

Les filles l'emmenèrent dans l'ascenseur.

" Eh bien, Cyc est plutôt mal en point " dit Jubilé à toute vitesse. " Et Pete a pris pas mal aussi, mais il s'en sortira sûrement. Et on a été attaqués par ces _choses_ il y a juste deux heures, et les corps sont quelque part en bas, et nous ne savons pas où est M. Wagner. Mademoiselle Monroe et Logan et Pete sont dehors en train de patrouiller, et Malicia est dans la salle de surveillance, et Bobby est en bas, et il y a cet autre type qu'ils disent qu'ils ont trouvé tard la nuit dernière... "

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur les couloirs en acier brossé du niveau inférieur.

" Et en fait, ils ne veulent pas nous en dire beaucoup sur l'autre type, juste qu'il a besoin de votre aide. " continua Jubilé alors qu'ils avançaient. " C'est assez le souk, d'accord ? "

" J'avais cru comprendre. " marmonna Hank.

Elles l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Bobby leva les yeux de son livre quand ils entrèrent, puis bondit du tabouret où il était assis.

" Vous êtes le Dr. Hank ? " demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Hank la lui serra, sa grande main enveloppant littéralement celle de Bobby. " Le seul et unique. " Il se tourna vers les deux filles et s'inclina légèrement. " Mesdemoiselles, je vous remercie pour l'escorte, mais je dois tourner mes soins attentifs à mes patients. Acceptez mes plus chaleureux remerciements. "

Les deux filles clignèrent des yeux à l'unisson, totalement sidérées.

" Euh, oui, c'est ça. " marmonna Jubilé. En sortant, elle murmura " Ce type a avalé un dictionnaire ou quoi ? "

La porte se ferma derrière elles, coupant la réplique caustique assurée de Cyrène. Le sourire de Hank s'effaça, son expression sérieuse et détachée.

" Scott est par là. " dit Bobby, le menant plus loin dans le labo. " Il est assez sonné, mais je crois qu'il commence à émerger. L'autre type – est-ce que le Professeur vous en a dit beaucoup sur lui ? "

" Il a dit que je devais examiner quelque chose d'aussi révolutionnaire que de la nanotechnologie, mais pour des raisons évidentes, il n'a pas élucidé d'avantage. " répondit Hank. " Les filles ont mentionné que vous avez égaré un camarade au passage. "

" Oui, Kurt a été chopé. Le Professeur essaie de le trouver en ce moment. "

A suivre...


	7. Rencontre d'Esprits

Réponses aux reviews : Je réponds d'abord à la personne qui m'a écrit une review pour _Roman Photo_ (hourra ! Il existe un être humain dans cette galaxie qui puisse taper une review pour cette histoire. Nous sommes sauvés...) : non, je " n'oublie " pas mes histoires, je tiens à toutes (plus à certaines, bien sûr, mais à toutes), mais je trouve moyennement motivant d'updater pour trois pelés et un tondu qui ne sont même pas f... d'écrire deux lignes pour dire ce qu'ils pensent du chapitre. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans ma page, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les histoires qui n'intéressent personne, ou alors un lecteur parmi les dizaines qui gravitent ici (je parle des francophones ; les anglophones sont plusieurs milliers). **A partir de maintenant, une histoire qui ne recevra pas au moins deux reviews par chapitre (ou une review particulièrement enthousiaste) sera mise en attente.**

**Lou-la-Vénusienne** : "Bonjour, je viens de te découvrir en tant qu'auteur... En fait, je cherchais des fics sur "les experts" à lire, et je suis tombée sur une de tes fics... résultat: j'ai passé tout mon après-midi à lire ce que tu avais écris ou traduit, aussi bien sur les experts que sur les x-men Et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup les traductions des fics de Maelstrom, je me suis donc dit que je devais te laisser une review. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, avec la rencontre entre les mutants et des extra-terrestres. Pauvre Kurt quand même! C'est souvent lui qui a des crasses. Allez, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, que j'espère bientôt lire. Lou."  
_Réponse_ : C'est vrai que pour trouver de bonnes fics sur les experts, tu ne peux quasiment compter que sur moi... Pour Kurt, je pense que c'est parce que c'est un personnage important. Tu n'as qu'à voir toutes les crasses qui arrivent à Logan. Et puis ça donne l'occasion de plein de scènes pour le consoler en caressant sa douce fourrure de nounours et... bon, je me calme.

**LonnyChan** "Vraiment génial ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir à quoi ressemblent les créatures «serres». Un peu de précision stp ?"  
_Réponse_ : Ah ! C'est toi la seule personne qui m'ait envoyé une review pour _Roman-Photo_ (mon histoire X-Men préférée, mais je suis aparemment la seule). Je ne sais pas si je dois vénérer ton nom pour l'éternité ou maudire tous les autres lecteurs. Pour les serres, ben, en fait, moi non plus je vois pas trop. Enfin si, j'aurais un exemple, mais je sais pas si tu connais Harry Potter... Et encore moins si tu as acheté le "Monstreux Livre des Monstres". Ça doit ressembler à un Quintaped. Bon, en gros, imagine une araignée assez dodue qui n'aurait que cinq pattes.

**Ambre Kingsword** : "Pôvre Kurt  
tout seul avec une grosse bêbete...  
Je me demande qui j'aime le plus : Kurt ou Hank ?  
hum...plouitch, plouitch (bave)  
Cela dit tu dois également avoir avalé un dico : c'est pas humain de pouvoir traduire tout ce texte aussi bien!  
Et pendant ce temps je déchiquète mon tapis de souris dans l'attente du prochain chapitre.  
P.S :j'ai commencé à lire certaines de tes autres fics (j'adore Aragornchelor)  
Au fait dans ma review je parlais de Lorna.  
A+"  
_Réponse_ : Oui, j'avais reconnu Lorna. Tu trouves que j'ai avalé un dico ? Non, j'ai juste grandi dans un milieu socioculturel élevé, je ne vois pas où est l'anormalité... Tu as vu Hank dans X-Men 3 ? Ils l'ont pas trop mal réussi, non ? (Je trouve que le film est une vraie à part ça... violence insoutenable, scénario irréaliste, heureusement que c'était le dernier volet !)

**Natycat** : "C'est vraiment une bonne histoire, et ce serait tellement dommage de l'arrêter ! J'attends le prochain chapitre avec impatience (j'ai trop de difficultées à la comprendre en anglais, je ne sais pas pourquoi). Bonne soirée"  
_Réponse_ : Ah ! Toi, tu es celle qui me force à continuer _Justice Immanente_ alors que j'espérais en être enfin débarassée (cela dit, il ne reste qu'un chapitre). Moi aussi, je trouve dommage d'arrêter, mais si personne ne reviewe, je dois bien en conclure que personne ne lit...

* * *

**Rencontre d'Esprits**

**Serres**

**Chapitre 7**

Le Professeur utilisait Cérébro depuis une heure, cherchant Kurt. Dire que c'était fastidieux était en dessous de la vérité. Cérébro n'était pas conçu pour être utilisé plus de dix minutes à la fois. Charles n'avait pas osé se brancher sur le réseau principal de Wetchester, le drainage aurait été repéré. Il ne pouvait utiliser que les capacités du Manoir, ce qui l'obligeait à attendre le temps du chargement. Dix minutes en action, dix minutes de chargement, dix minutes en action, dix minutes de chargement.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas trouvé Kurt

Charles attendit avec une impatience grandissante que l'indicateur de puissance passe au vert. Il tapota des doigts l'appareil, comme si ça allait accélérer les choses. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever le casque ; il regardait simplement l'immense pièce. Attendant. Attendre était tout ce qu'il semblait possible de faire pour le moment.

L'indicateur passa au vert. Charles ferma les yeux et se détendit. Peut-être, cette fois, aurait-il plus de chance. La pièce s'assombrit, puis se remplit d'un nombre incalculable de points rouges. Charles traversa mentalement des dizaines de points, qui se transformaient un instant en hommes, femmes ou adolescents sur son passage. Des milliers de mutants, et, comme d'habitude, il n'en cherchait qu'un.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva Kurt presque immédiatement. Il était tout près, à moins de soixante-dix kilomètres du manoir. Charles observa plus attentivement l'image, puis serra les dents. Kurt souffrait. Charles le sentait même à travers le faible lien du Cérébro. Il était allongé sur le sol... traçant quelque chose dans la poussière avec son doigt ? Comme Charles regardait autour de lui, examinant l'endroit, il trouva une autre présence. Quelque chose de si étrange que Cérébro ne pouvait pas définir son identité. Quoi que ce fût, il se trouvait tout près de Kurt, qui ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'échapper. Kurt était très agité, mais était-ce de douleur ou de peur ?

Il ne pouvait le savoir que d'une seule manière.

* * *

Si lui et " Kh't'kh " voulaient parler, Kurt ne pouvait songer qu'à un langage vraiment universel. Quel que soit votre culture, un et un faisaient toujours deux. Il écrivit l'équation dans la poussière avec sa main valide, la gauche, d'abord en symboles, puis en chiffres arabes : 

1 + 1 2

Kh't'kh étendit un membre vers les deux équations, ses bouches cliquetant. Il dessina un étrange symbole sous les chiffres de Kurt. Le sol commençait à ressembler à une pierre de Rosette.

Kh't'kh dessina ensuite une autre formule, utilisant le même signe que Kurt :

1 + 1 + 1

Il retira son bras, attendant visiblement que Kurt écrive le chiffre trois. Kurt le fit.

_C'est parfait, mais comment je vais dire " Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt, pourquoi au juste nous avez-vous attaqués ? " avec des chiffres ?_ pensa-t-il.

La douleur de ses oreilles empirait. Il serra les dents et commença une nouvelle ligne de chiffres. Ça lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer en dehors de la douleur.

_Kurt_.

Kurt sursauta et se figea. _Professeur ?_

_Kurt, es-tu en danger ?_

_A cause de mes blessures, peut-être. A cause de mon nouvel ami, non._

_" Nouvel ami " ? Je suppose que c'est la personne qui est avec toi ?_

_Oui._

Kurt faisait maintenant une liste de chiffres, de zéro à douze, avec les points qui allaient avec. Ça serait plus simple de faire un " dictionnaire " mathématique pour Kh't'kh que de rester aux additions.

_Tu essaies de communiquer avec cette créature_, pensa Charles_. Et ça semble réciproque, d'après ce que je vois._

_Les autres voulaient capturer ou tuer, mais pas lui. Je ne sais pas plus, mais lui est pacifique, et blessé._

_D'après Tornade, ton " kidnappeur " a été blessé alors qu'il s'enfuyait avec toi. Je me demande si nous n'avons pas été pris au milieu d'un conflit. Il va nous falloir un moment pour démêler ça. Reste où tu es. Je viens vous chercher avec Tornade et Colossus._

_Rester, ça va, Professeur. C'est bouger que je ne peux pas faire._

La douleur devint encore plus intense. Kurt grimaça et appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles, un gémissement étranglé lui échappant. Pendant un moment, il fut totalement seul, avec juste la compagnie des sifflements, des vertiges et de la douleur. Quand les aiguilles chauffées à blanc sortirent de ses oreilles, il perçut à nouveau le Professeur, puis le sol, l'obscurité apaisante, et Kh't'kh.

_S'il vous plaît... faites vite _pensa faiblement Kurt.

* * *

Kotoko regarda avec une réelle pitié Khhhtt se rouler à nouveau en boule, émettant des sons de souffrance. Cette fois, il ne se déroula pas. Il resta recroquevillé, serrant ses membres contre chaque côté de son extrémité, le corps crispé de douleur. Il recommença à parler, d'une voix basse et rapide, les mots se répétant comme un chant. 

Kotoko étendit un membre et le posa sur le flanc de Khhhtt pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

" On fait peine à voir, hein, petit bonhomme ? " dit-il doucement. " Aucun de nous ne peut bouger, alors nous restons juste là à essayer de nous apprendre des maths. Je me demande si tu es un guerrier ? Tu te débrouilles bien pour gérer la douleur, pour l'instant. "

Comme les minutes passaient, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Un étrange fourmillement dans le fond de son esprit. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était là ? Il n'y avait personne à part Khhhtt et lui dans cet endroit.

_... Ami..._

Une voix ? Une voix dépourvue de corps, si nette, et n'émanant pourtant d'aucun endroit précis. C'était comme si elle venait de sa propre tête. Kotoko se redressa lentement sur ses extrémités.

_... Pas de mal...En difficulté... donner de l'aide..._

" Où êtes-vous ? " demanda Kotoko à voix haute.

... _Regardez dedans..._

Kotoko s'avança vers Khhhtt et s'accroupit au dessus de lui, offrant à la vulnérable créature la protection qu'il pouvait lui donner.

" Je ne vous vois pas ici ! " cria Kotoko. " Montrez-vous, maintenant ! Baissez votre camouflage ! "

La voix sourit. _Vous avez bougé pour protéger votre camarade. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais cela me fait plaisir._

Les mots étaient plus fluides, maintenant. Kotoko eut l'impression d'entendre un individu éduqué, un professeur.

_Je suis le professeur de Kurt, Charles Xavier. Je viens avec d'autre pour vous ramener. Kurt me dit que vous êtes également blessé._

" Vous... parlez avec lui ? C'est comme ça que votre espèce communique ? "

_Ce que je fais est très rare, en fait. Je ne pense pas que vous rencontrerez un jour quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse vous parler ainsi. M'autorisez-vous à approcher d'avantage ?_

Kotoko s'écarta de Khhhtt (ou était-ce Kurt ?) et se roula en boule à côté, à seulement quelques centimètres. Il avait souhaité un moyen de communiquer avec ces créatures, et ce moyen lui était présenté.

_Oui_, pensa Kotoko. _Venez parler avec moi, Charles Xavier, professeur de Kurt. Je suis Kotoko, Eclaireur de Première Classe des peuples de la rébellion. Je dois vous expliquer certaines choses. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps nous disposons avant que Ceux du Roi nous trouvent à nouveau._

* * *

Physiquement, Charles était calmement assis dans son fauteuil, que Colossus installait dans le Blackbird. Mais alors que Tornade faisait à la hâte le check-up de décollage, l'esprit de Charles était ailleurs. Il se tenait dans un espace bleu sombre, écoutant les pensées d'un extraterrestre. 

_Oui_, pensa la créature. _Venez parler avec moi, Charles Xavier, professeur de Kurt. Je suis Kotoko, Eclaireur de Première Classe des peuples de la rébellion. Je dois vous expliquer certaines choses. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps nous disposons avant que Ceux du Roi nous trouvent à nouveau._

La scène changea. Un champ transparent et mouvant s'éleva tout autour de Charles, un filtre mental qui rendrait plus familières leurs apparences respectives. De l'autre côté du champ, quelqu'un apparut, comme sortant d'un épais brouillard. La personne se révéla être un Asiatique dans la fleur de l'âge. Le choix inconscient que Charles avait opéré pour la race venait sans doute de la consonance japonaise du nom Kotoko. Il portait l'uniforme des Bérets Verts, recouvert d'une blouse blanche, de la poche de laquelle sortaient quelques stylos. Il se considérait comme un soldat en même temps qu'un scientifique.

Kurt pouvait tenir encore un peu, d'après l'estimation de Charles. Kotoko était blessé et épuisé. Ses vêtements, uniforme et blouse, étaient tachés de sang, et il boitait légèrement. Cependant, il approchait avec calme et détermination. Pour quelqu'un dans un tel état, il faisait montre d'une impressionnante discipline.

Les yeux de Kotoko s'arrondit quand il vit Charles à travers le filtre. Il tendit timidement la main. Charles fit de même. Kotoko prit sa main avec stupéfaction.

" Êtes-vous un des _nôtres _? " demanda-t-il, sidéré.

" Non, c'est une simple image pour vous mettre à l'aise. " répondit Charles. " Moi, je vous vois comme un soldat d'élite, ainsi qu'un scientifique. "

" Et pour moi, vous êtes un professeur. " répondit Kotoko " Un homme instruit et expérimenté... " Sa main suivit une ligne sur le visage de Charles, son doigt touchant presque la peau. " Des expériences pas toujours plaisantes, si j'en juge par les cicatrices. "

Intéressant. Charles ne s'était jamais vu comme portant dans cicatrices, personne non plus, d'ailleurs. Alkali Lake l'avait-il affecté à ce point, ou Kotoko était-il hypersensible ? Kotoko recula pour se tenir à une distance plus respectueuse et s'inclina, comme devant un supérieur.

" Professeur Xavier, votre peuple est en grand danger. " dit-il. " Votre monde a attiré l'attention de Ceux du Roi. " Des images apparurent derrière Kotoko alors qu'il parlait. Les images étaient floues, marquées par l'émotion. Les premières scènes montraient ses compagnons de troupe, que Charles vit comme des soldats en treillis, riant et jouant aux cartes dans une tente de l'armée. Il y eut aussi des moments de joie, quand Kotoko explorait différents mondes. Il était en partie éclaireur, en partie explorateur, et quand l'occasion se présentait, en partie anthropologue. Il avait rencontré plusieurs espèces différentes de la sienne, et une part de lui voulait toujours continuer à observer.

Mais les images changèrent. Charles plissa les yeux. La haine de Kotoko envers Ceux du Roi était si forte que cela réveilla les souvenirs les plus sombres de Charles. " Ceux du Roi " prenaient la forme de nazis, et le roi était Hitler. Il y avait des camps, comme des camps staliniens, où le peuple de Kotoko périssait par millions. Il y avait des salles de torture. Des enfants étaient jetés sur les champs de bataille. La seule horreur à laquelle Kotoko n'avait pas assistée, encore moins imaginée, était le viol. Apparemment, cette forme de violence et de domination ne s'appliquait pas à sa race.

" Pour autant que l'on en sache " continua Kotoko " ils envoient des équipes de reconnaissance ici depuis près de deux ans. Jusque là, ils envoyaient des scientifiques observer la population, cherchant ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire. Mais maintenant, la guerre est allée si loin que le parti du despote cherche désespérément un endroit où se replier. Votre monde est le plus proche, et le plus utilisable, et je crains qu'ils n'aient installé un camp. "

Charles vit des images de soldats recueillant des plantes, des échantillons d'eau, de terre, d'air, et capturant de petits animaux, tout cela dans des endroits loin de toute habitation. Et puis il vit quelque chose qui le fit sursauter, surpris. Quand Kotoko mentionna le " camp ", il montra une image non filtrée, trop familière, des trois camions qui avaient attaqué l'Institut.

" Attendez. " dit Charles. " Ces véhicules. Quand les avez-vous vus ? "

" A l'aube. J'ai repéré des signaux typiques de Ceux du Roi tout près d'ici, mais le temps que j'arrive, ils étaient partis depuis des heures. Ce sont vos véhicules ? "

" Ces véhicules nous ont attaqués la nuit dernière. Ils utilisaient un armement très avancé, avec des exosquelettes, et utilisaient des pilotes de _mon_ espèce pour les manipuler. "

" _Votre_ espèce ? Je... Je ne comprends pas. Ceux du Roi ne peuvent sûrement pas être là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir mené des expériences sur... votre peuple ! "

La voix de Kotoko s'éteignit, teintée d'horreur. Des images jaillirent autour d'eux, vues abstraites d'hommes mêlés à des machines, exposés à des agents biologiques et chimiques. En bref, utilisés comme sujets d'expériences non consentants. Charles comprit que Kotoko n'avait pas vu ces atrocités, mais en avait entendu parler.

La voix de Tornade entra dans l'esprit de Charles. " Professeur, nous avons atterri. "

Charles posa la main sur l'épaule de Kotoko. " Kotoko, deux autres membres de mon espèce arrivent. Ils viennent vous aider vous et Kurt. "

Kotoko hocha la tête, mais son attitude calme avait disparu. Il tremblait, respirait vite, la peau pâle. L'idée que Ceux du Roi se soient établis ici lui semblait plus atroce que le spectre de sa défaire. Charles lui serra doucement l'épaule.

" Kotoko, faites-nous confiance. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, nous ne sommes pas sans défense. "


	8. Secours

**Secours**

**Serres**

**Chapitre 8**

Tornade s'agenouilla devant le Professeur et attendit sa réponse. Parfois, il était si concentré qu'il fallait attendre quelques instants. Charles garda le regard fixé droit devant lui quelques secondes de plus, immobile.

" Ils comprennent. " murmura-t-il. " Allons-y. "

" Je n'aime pas laisser le Professeur ainsi. " murmura Colossus. " Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste avec lui. "

Tornade baissa la rampe du Blackbird. " Nous n'avons pas ce luxe pour l'instant, Piotr, et nous avons des ordres. "

Elle descendit la rampe en courant avant même qu'elle ait touché le sol. Colossus suivit malgré lui, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule métallique quand la rampe se replia sous le jet. Tornade garda les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas ramené Kurt, elle ne laisserait rien la déconcentrer.

La grange ressemblait à toutes celles qui ponctuaient le paysage. Elle était abandonnée depuis longtemps, mais les propriétaires du terrain avaient jugé bon de la garder pour des raisons esthétiques. Quelle que soit la peinture qui l'avait ornée, elle était partie depuis longtemps, et le bois nu, couleur d'argent, se détériorait depuis. Tornade atteignit la première la grande porte double, mais attendit que Colossus l'ouvre. Charles était peut-être sûr des intentions de leur " visiteur ", mais pas elle.

Colossus ouvrit doucement la porte, au lieu de l'arracher de ses gonds. Quand rien ne leur sauta dessus, Tornade ouvrit l'autre porte et vint à côté de lui. Il faisait noir comme dans un four, mais ils entendaient la voix de Kurt tout près d'eux, vacillant de peur et de douleur, murmurant quelque chose en allemand.

" Du bist gebenheit unter den Frauen und gebenedeit ist die Fruch deine Liebes, Jesus... "

Ils allumèrent leurs lampes-torches et trouvèrent Kurt immédiatement. Il était roulé en boule sur le sol, un mélange de peau bleu sombre et d'uniforme noir. Il serrait sa tête, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, le visage tordu de douleur, tout en priant. Cependant, il était à quelques pas de quelque chose sorti d'un des pires cauchemars de Tornade. La chose, la grande griffe dépourvue de corps, attendait près de Kurt, penchée sur lui, même, ses jambes repliées sous elle.

Tornade poussa un cri étouffé. Sa main droite mollit et la lampe de poche tomba au sol. La lumière alla droit vers le visage de Kurt. Bien que ses yeux fussent fermés, il poussa un cri de douleur et essaya de tourner la tête. Tornade éteignit sa lampe à la hâte et l'accrocha à sa ceinture.

" C'est ça le truc à qui le professeur parlait ? " demanda Colossus, fixant la créature.

" Il a intérêt à ce que Kurt n'ait rien. " menaça Tornade, avança vers Kurt et la griffe. " Parce que s'il lui a fait du mal, je vais le réduire en tas de cendres. "

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. " Tornade ? "

Tornade abandonna toute précaution et bondit vers Kurt. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Elle le tira en position assise, qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder sans son aide. Il penchait constamment sur le côté. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait bien, elle comprenait ce qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux. Ils ne cessaient de sauter d'un côté sur l'autre, comme s'il essayait de suivre des poteaux plantés sur le bord d'une route, depuis une voiture en mouvement. Il ne semblait pas capable de fixer les yeux sur elle. Elle retira doucement ses mains de ses oreilles. Elles étaient tachées de sang.

" Ce n'est pas la griffe qui m'a fait ça. " murmura Kurt, la voix un peu brouillé. " Pas fait de mal. C'est pas lui. On essayait de parler. " Il regarda ses mains, stupéfait. " Lieber Gott, je ne m'_entends_ pas parler... "

Durant l'échange entre Kurt et Ororo, la créature était restée immobile. Ororo lui lança un regard nerveux, puis aida Kurt à se redresser. Elle essaya de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, mais il frissonna, baissa la tête, et pressa à nouveau ses mains sur ses oreilles, s'appuyant lourdement sur elle. Sa queue tremblait et se balançait sur le côté, le déséquilibrant encore d'avantage. Quelque chose avait sérieusement endommagé ses oreilles. Ils devaient le ramener à Hank, vite. Elle l'attrapa à bras le corps et l'emmena vers la porte.

* * *

Kotoko regarda les deux locaux ouvrir la porte et entrer. La voix calme et patiente de Charles lui parla alors qu'ils approchaient.

_Le grand métallique s'appelle Piotr_, expliqua-t-il. _C'est un mâle, comme Kurt. La plus petite sur la gauche est Ororo. C'est une femelle. Je réalise que vous voyez là des spécimens assez rares d'humains, mais pouvez-vous voir les similitudes et les différences entre les sexes ?_

Ororo courut vers Kurt, passant juste devant Kotoko. Il avait un très bon point d'observation.

_Je crois_, répondit Kotoko. _Seules les femelles ont les deux projections symétriques ? Je n'en vois pas d'aussi prononcées sur les mâles._

_C'est une des différences les plus évidentes, oui._

_Elle est inquiète. Kurt est-il son compagnon ?_

Kotoko sentit un certain amusement dans la voix de Charles. _Pas à ma connaissance, mais à vrai dire, je ne leur ai jamais demandé. Ils sont camarades. Nous sommes comme une famille._

_Je vais rester immobile pour la rassurer. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. L'autre, emploie-t-il une armure ?_

_Non. Il peut altérer sa structure moléculaire. L'acier que vous voyez est sa propre peau._

_Il peut altérer ses propres molécules ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Le processus n'est pas très connu, mais il est pratique. Si besoin est, il est assez fort pour vous porter dans notre vaisseau._

_Je le pense aussi..._

La femelle, Ororo, aida Kurt à se redresser et le garda près de lui en l'emmenant dehors. L'autre mâle, Piotr, resta où il était. Kotoko commença à se dérouler, puis se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. La douleur de ses brûlures avait augmenté quand il était resté immobile.

_Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je ne pense pas... pouvoir me dérouler,_ pensa-t-il. _Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon armure ici, elle serait découverte._

_Repose-toi, Kotoko. Nous nous occupons de tout._

* * *

Colossus resta là où il était quand Ororo emmena Kurt dehors, mais il ne lui semblait pas que la garde fût très nécessaire. Le monstre ne bougeait pas. Il le regarda avec fascination, se demanda ce qu'il pensait, à quoi sa peau ressemblait, se posant de nombreuses questions. Après le départ d'Ororo, la créature commença à se dérouler. Des douzaines de petites " bernacles " s'ouvrirent sur tout le corps et sifflèrent, comme faisant échapper une vapeur invisible. La créature s'enroula à nouveau, souffrant visiblement. Colossus s'avança, éclairant la créature. Il y avait plusieurs brûlures à l'aspect sérieux sur la peau rugueuse, acajou, et du sang bleu pur coulait d'une brûlure particulièrement profonde.

_Piotr,_ fit doucement la voix du Professeur.

_Oui, monsieur ?_ pensa-t-il en retour.

_Notre nouvel invité a besoin d'aide pour aller jusqu'au Blackbird. Comme tu peux le voir, il est trop grièvement blessé pour bouger seul. Il doit également y avoir du matériel près de lui qui doit être son armure. S'il te plait, amène ça à bord aussi._

_Compris, monsieur_. Il s'approcha de la créature. _Dois-je " le " soulever par quelque part en particulier ?_

Xavier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, ses pensées étaient marquées par une certaine perplexité.

_Il dit de le tourner simplement sur le côté... et de le rouler..._


	9. Guérison

**Guérison**

**Serres**

**Chapitre 9**

Hank attendait juste devant les portes du hangar alors que le Blackbird atterrissait. Autant qu'il veuille entrer, il savait qu'il devait attendre que les moteurs aient été coupés. D'après ce que Ororo avait dit, ils avaient déjà un X-Man avec une blessure de l'oreille interne. Pas la peine que Hank se déchire aussi les tympans.

Le bruit cessa enfin. Hank se rua dans le hangar alors que les derniers gémissements des moteurs se taisaient. La rampe se baissa en synchronisation parfaite pour qu'il grimpe dans le Blackbird sans perdre un instant. Face à lui, Kurt s'accrochait à son siège, penché vers la droite, la tête encore plus de côté, murmurant des prières en allemand entre ses dents serrées. Il avait replié son bras droit sur ses genoux et montrait les dents dans un mélange de concentration et de douleur. Ses oreilles étaient couvertes d'une substance brillante, écarlate.

Hank ne fit attention à rien d'autre. Il alla droit vers Kurt et ouvrit le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main massive. Il en sortit une " tige à mordre " (T/N : je vous jure que l'expression anglaise n'est pas plus élégante) en plastique transparent et la tendit à Kurt.

" Prends donc ça avant de briser l'émail de ces beaux crocs blancs. "

" Je ne t'entends pas. " murmura Kurt.

" C'est ce que je craignais. " marmonna Hank.

Il montra la tige et fit semblant de la mordre. Kurt hocha la tête. Toujours collé à son siège, il laissa Hank lui mettre la tige entre les mâchoires. Ororo revint et s'assit à côté de lui. Hank tendit l'index et le passa doucement devant le visage de Kurt, regardant Kurt essayer de le suivre du regard. Ses yeux roulaient toujours sur le côté.

" Magnifique nystagmus que tu as là... " nota Hank.

Il glissa un otoscope dans l'oreille gauche de Kurt. Kurt poussa un cri étranglé et mordit plus fort la tige de plastique. " On a une tympanoplastie ici... "

Il regarda l'autre oreille, et Kurt s'écarta malgré lui. Ororo plaça ses mains sur ses tempes et le maintint doucement en place. Hank était aussi doux que possible, mais ça faisait très mal.

" ... et voilà une autre tympanoplastie. " acheva Hank. " Les deux tympans sont complètement déchirés. "

Au soulagement de Kurt, il reposa l'otoscope. Puis il souleva la main droite de Kurt et la retourna. Il y avait des brûlures sur ses doigts et sa paume. Pas étonnant qu'il ait replié le bras ainsi.

" Brûlures d'électricité, la plupart du premier degré, un peu du second. " Hank se tourna vers Ororo. " Si je n'en savais pas plus, je me demanderais s'il n'avait pas essayé de t'attaquer, très chère. J'ai vu des gens se déchirer les tympans suite à des éclairs. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, si ? "

" Je ne l'ai pas vu, non. " répondit Ororo.

La voix calme du professeur Xavier sortit de derrière eux. " D'après Kotoko, Kurt a mis hors-service une des armes de l'ennemi avec une pierre bien placée. Il a presque été électrocuté. "

" Il tenait la pierre dans sa main, alors ? " demanda Hank, regardant le Professeur. " Il ne l'a pas lancée ? "

" Oui, il la tenait dans la main. "

Hank se tourna à nouveau vers Kurt et commença à défaire sa manche droite. " C'est une information intéressante. Au fait, qui est Kotoko ? Un nouvel étudiant ? "

" Regarde derrière toi, Henry. Il est appuyé au mur, à côté de Colossus. "

Henry se tourna sur un genou. Au début, il pensa voir une roue de secours du Blackbird, accrochée au mur par un filet de sécurité. Puis il cligna des yeux et regarda à nouveau. Ça ne _pouvait_ pas être une roue. Ça émettait des sons par des douzaines de projections ressemblant à des bernacles, le bruit rappelant vaguement à Hank quelqu'un perçant du papier-bulle, ou faisant tomber des billes dans un escalier. Colossus défit le filet et fit doucement rouler la créature dehors, et pour la première fois, le docteur Henry McCoy vit nettement ce qu'était la créature Kotoko.

Sa mâchoire en tomba. " Dieu me ratafiole... "

* * *

Les étudiants s'étaient agglutinés le long du mur du couloir qui menait au hangar, impatients d'apercevoir la créature que Jamie et Régis avaient décrite. Hank sortit en premier, portant Kurt dans ses bras comme un enfant. Le frêle acrobate était roulé en boule, jusqu'à sa queue, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, un morceaux de plastique serré entre les dents. Hank ne jeta pas un regard aux étudiants, il avança droit devant, totalement professionnel. Ororo le suivait directement. Tous trois disparurent en quelques secondes. Un peu plus tard, la fameuse griffe apparut aux enfants d'une drôle de manière, roulée dans le couloir comme un grand pneu. Un grand pneu avec des articulations, des verrues, et des bernacles. Régis pâlit et recula vers le mur, où trois Jamie l'entourèrent.

" Régis, Colossus s'en occupe. " dit un des Jamie. " Ce truc ce va pas s'enfuir. Colossus est trop fort. "

Régis avala sa salive et hocha la tête, pas convaincu.

" Ce truc aime être roulé comme ça ? " demanda un des étudiants.

" C'est un 'il' pas un 'truc' ", répondit Colossus. " Le professeur m'a dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Ça doit être plus confortable pour lui. "

Le professeur arriva en dernier, dans son fauteuil roulant électrique. Il s'arrêta devant les étudiants, et quand l'extraterrestre eut disparut dans un autre couloir, il se tourna pour s'adresser à eux.

" Le nom de l'extraterrestre peut être grossièrement traduit par Kotoko. " leur dit-il, regardant Régis et Jamie. " Je comprends qu'il puisse vous effrayer, mais je veux que tout le monde sache qu'il a essayé d'_arrêter_ les trois autres qui nous ont attaqués aujourd'hui. La situation est complexe, mais comprenez bien que Kotoko n'est pas un prisonnier, ni une menace. En fait, je pense qu'il pourra nous aider. " Charles regarda le groupe et remarqua quelque chose d'inattendu : une absence. " Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Kitty ? "

" Oui, elle est dans sa chambre. " dit Jubilé en pointant le plafond. " Elle a dit qu'elle travaillait sur quelque chose pour vous. Vous savez comment elle est quand elle s'installe devant un ordinateur. On ne peut pas l'en arracher. "

* * *

Kitty cliqua sur " imprimer " et poussa sa chaise à roulettes d'un coup de pied vers l'imprimante. Il lui avait fallu de longues recherches dans la base ADN, mais elle avait enfin _quelque chose_ d'intéressant.

" Bon sang, Mystique aurait fait ça deux fois plus vite. " marmonna-t-elle.

Elle entendit le bruit du fauteuil du Professeur près de la porte. Juste à temps. Elle sortit les feuilles imprimées de la machine.

" Kitty, Mystique a au moins vingt ans de plus que toi. " dit le Professeur en entrant. " Essaie d'être un peu plus indulgente envers toi-même, ou au moins prends un point de comparaison plus juste. "

Elle se leva et le rejoignit. " Oui, bon, en langage d'informaticien, ça veut dire qu'elle est vieille, et que je devrais être capable de pirater son système informatique sous son nez sans qu'elle voie rien. Ça m'énerve, c'est tout. "

Les yeux de Charles pétillèrent. " Alors, quelqu'un d'une trentaine d'années est 'vieux' ? J'ai peur de ce que cela peut signifier pour moi. "

" Pré-Cambrien. " Elle lui tendit les feuilles. " Encore une minute, et je vous le relie. Est-ce que Kurt va bien ? "

" Henry s'occupe de lui. Nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures. "

Xavier examina les pages, se faisant une idée rapide de ce que Kitty avait découvert. Elle avait trouvé l'identité, grâce à leur ADN, de deux des six attaquants de la nuit, des dossiers sur Glen Carter et Isidro Delgado, une analyse chimique du " gel bleu ", ainsi que du petit bout de plastique qui flottait dedans, et avait ajouté, à la fin, une liste de prix d'engins de constructions, neufs et usagés. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit quand il lut ces dernières pages.

" Scott en a parlé, alors je lui ai dit que j'allais le fait. Et puis j'avais du temps devant moi, le temps que la recherche d'ADN se fasse. Et puis, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'ils aient volé tout ça, non ? "

" Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? " demanda Charles.

Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, observant toujours l'imprimante par dessus l'épaule de Charles. " J'ai appelé tout l'annuaire. Personne dans l'État n'a un bulldozer de disponible. A cause de l'hiver, ils sont tous en train de faire des travaux de consolidation, etc. Il y a une liste d'attente longue d'un kilomètre. Le marché noir est surbooké, et tous les engins actifs ont été réquisitionnés. Et n'essayez pas de louer quoi que ce soit avant la fin du printemps. Ça les ferait bien rire. "

Xavier se frotta le menton et plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. " Kitty, ça ne te dérange pas de relier le dossier ? Je pense que nous voudrons tous le lire. "

Les lumières clignotèrent, puis s'éteignirent. L'ordinateur resta allumé, grâce à UPS et au système de protection. Pendant une courte seconde, l'écran plat fut la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Avant que leurs yeux puissent s'habituer à l'obscurité, la lumière revint.

" Bon sang, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours. " dit Kitty, énervée. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent à Con Edison ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " dit Charles d'une voix basse et étrangement tendue. " Mais je vais le découvrir. "

* * *

Kurt somnola pendant plusieurs heures après la fin de l'anesthésie. Il ne se réveilla vraiment qu'en milieu de matinée, le lendemain. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut une conversation à voix basse. Pas de sifflement, pas de vertige. Il était blotti dans un lit, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ororo et un étranger solidement bâti se pencher sur lui.

" Bonjour, Herr Wagner. " chantonna l'étranger, souriant. " C'est bon de te voir ouvrir ces beaux yeux jaunes. "

Sa voix était étouffée. Est-ce qu'il avait définitivement perdu une partie de son ouïe ? Kurt leva une main vers son oreille, tâtant avec précaution. Il découvrit beaucoup de coton et de gaze.

" Je vous connais ? " demanda-t-il, roulant sur le dos.

" Oui, tu ne m'avais jamais vu, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Henry McCoy, mais tu peux m'appeler Dr. Hank. Charles et moi nous connaissons bien. Bon, il y a quelques règles pour les personnes qui viennent de subir une opération des tympans. " commença Hank, comptant sur ses doigts. " Interdit de boire à travers une paille, de souffler par le nez, de soulever des choses lourdes, d'éternuer la bouche fermée, de nager, de prendre l'avion, que des jolies filles te soufflent dans les oreilles, et ne te téléporte pas à moins que ta vie en dépende, je pense que cela te soumets à un gros changement de pression. En bref, ne fais rien qui mettrait de la pression sur tes oreilles ou tes trompes d'Eustache. Oh, et je crains que ta carrière de violoniste virtuose ne soit terminée. "

Kurt réussit à sourire. " Mais, docteur, je suis un pianiste de concert. "

La voix de Scott surgit de la gauche de Kurt. " Montre lui le truc à mordre, Hank. "

Ororo mima un tremblement dramatique. " Les garçons, vous êtes vraiment macabres. "

Kurt regard vers Scott. Il était assis dans son lit, le matelas relevé à quarante-cinq degrés. Il était torse nu, à part deux pansements de gaze. Il avait un masque à oxygène, mais semblait plutôt en forme à part ça.

" Oh, oui. Il faudra que je garde ça. " dit Hank, prenant quelque chose sur une console. " Dis-moi, Kurt, tu vois un dentiste régulièrement? "

" Pas vraiment " admit-il doucement. " Il y avait un vieil homme qui me connaissait bien, mais il est mort il y a des années. Depuis, aucun ne veut s'approcher de moi. Je suis Herr 'Vos-Dents-Vont-Bien-Sortez-De-Mon-Cabinet'. "

Hank prit le morceau de plastique transparent que Kurt se souvenait vaguement avoir mordu. " Oui, j'imagine que c'était assez problématique. Tes dents sont en parfaite santé, au cas où tu te demanderais. "

Il tendit le morceau de plastique à Kurt, qui le regarda avec fascination ; il était littéralement démoli. Il avait dû faire deux ou trois centimètres d'épaisseur, mais il l'avait mordu si fort que ses crocs l'avaient percé de part en part.

" Bien sûr, la mâchoire est un des muscles les plus puissants du corps. " commenta Hank. " Elle est toujours utilisée d'une manière ou d'une autre. "

" Surtout quand il s'agit de concours de blagues. " glissa Scott.

" Cependant, c'est impressionnant, même avec ce que j'ai vu. " acheva Hank, reprenant l'objet. " Je l'accrocherai au mur quelque part. "

" Kurt, trésor, il faut qu'on parle. " dit Ororo. Elle se pencha vers lui. " Ça fait deux fois en deux mois que tu te téléportes durant un combat, deux fois qu'on te cherche par monts et par vaux, et deux fois que tu es retrouvé dans un état lamentable. Ça devient répétitif. "

" Oui, tu as raison. " soupira Kurt. " La prochaine fois, on se fait un dîner et un film, à la place ? "

Ororo tapota des doigts le montant du lit, puis se tourna vers Hank. D'un ton tranquille, elle demanda. " Bon, Hank, quand sera-t-il assez remis pour que je puisse lui taper dessus ? "

" Du moment que tu ne touches pas à sa tête, tu peux commencer maintenant. " répondit Hank en leur tournant le dos.

" Je crois que je vais y aller. " murmura Kurt. "

Il s'assit trop vite, et le monde bascula sur le côté. Il retomba sur le lit avec un grognement et appuya sa main contre ses yeux.

" Et ne t'assieds pas brusquement. " ajouta Hank.

" C'est maintenant qu'il le dit. " gémit Kurt.

" Et tu ne peux pas partir tout de suite, de toutes façons. " dit Hank par dessus son épaule. " Je dois changer tes pansements. "

Kurt enleva prudemment sa main. Le monde avait pratiquement cessé de tourner. Il regarda Scott.

" Tu es là pour quoi, toi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Contusions pulmonaires. " répondit Hank.

" Un poumon blessé. " clarifia Scott. " Et une ou deux côtes cassées. "

" Et il insiste pour être mis au courant de la situation à la minute, au lieu de se reposer comme il est supposé le faire. " ajouta Hank, pointant un doigt épais et accusateur.

" Je me _repose _! " protesta Scott. " Je ne peux _rien_ faire d'autre que me _reposer_ dans un lit comme ça ! "

Ororo resta silencieuse, les regardant se disputer en secouant légèrement la tête. Kurt s'assit doucement et laissa prendre ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Elle l'aida en soutenant son dos d'une main douce et chaude.

" Tu ne dis pas grand chose. " murmura-t-il.

" Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler. " répondit-elle sur le même ton. " C'est comme ça depuis que Scott est réveillé. Hank menace de le sédater. "

Kurt regarda son bras droit. Des points pourpres couraient sur toute la longueur, devenant de plus en plus petits à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de son épaule. Des brûlures. Sa main était dans un pansement, et il sentait une sorte de pommade en dessous. Ça faisait un peu mal de plier les doigts.

" J'espère que je n'ai pas créé trop d'ennuis. " dit-il doucement. " Je ne pensais pas que l'arme allait exploser comme ça. Je voulais juste l'écarter de Cyclope. "

" C'est vrai que tu nous as fait peur un moment, mais tu nous as ramené une grosse pièce du puzzle, alors on va dire que la question est réglée. "

" L'extraterrestre ? " demanda Kurt en la regardant. " Il est toujours en vie ? "

" Deux le sont. Un pacifique, l'autre enfermé dans la Salle des Dangers jusqu'à ce qu'on sache quoi faire de lui. "

Hank rejoignit Kurt avec de la gaze, du coton et des tomes de pommade.

" Ça risque de faire un peu mal. " prévint-il.

Kurt se pencha un peu en avant et serra les dents alors que Hank retirait de son oreille gauche ce qui lui sembla être deux mètres de coton taché de jaune. Kurt pâlit et fit la grimace en voyant le pansement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. " dit joyeusement Hank. " La couleur vient des antibiotiques. Ton oreille ne saigne presque pas. "

" Je suis soulagé. " murmura Kurt. Puis Hank mit un pansement neuf, et Kurt grogna. " J'ai parlé trop tôt. "

" Tu dois aussi prendre des antibiotiques par voie orale pendant deux semaines. Ce n'est pas amusant ? "

" Je me suis déjà 'amusé' et ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. " feula Kurt, s'agrippant au matelas de sa bonne main. " J'ai des vertiges à nouveau. "

Sans que Henry le remarque, le Professeur entra dans l'infirmerie et alla près de Scott. Scott l'accueillit silencieusement avec un signe de la main.

" Eh bien, on dirait que Kurt est sur pied. " nota Charles. " Et Scott va mieux. Cela nous laisse nos deux 'invités', n'est-ce pas, Henry ? "

" Ah, oui, professeur " répondit Hank, passant à l'autre oreille de Kurt. " Kotoko se repose tranquillement à côté. Pour être honnête, mes soins ont été assez limités. La structure chimique de son sang répond bien aux antiseptiques et aux analgésiques, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Sa structure interne est une merveille de complexité. Sans le kit de premiers soins qu'il avait avec lui, les choses auraient pu beaucoup empirer. Au moins, j'ai des bases chimiques. "

" Et pour M. Delgado ? " demanda prudemment Charles.

Hank acheva de torturer Kurt et se tourna vers Charles. " La bonne nouvelle est que cette 'prise de courant' n'interfère pas avec son système nerveux quand elle n'est pas activée. Si ce n'était pas une telle collection de matériel de haute technologie, elle pourrait être laissée en place. Le problème, et il est de taille, est que M. Delgado va devenir une cible très recherchée. Ses 'employeurs' vont vouloir le reprendre. "

" Bon sang, on ne sait même pas comment ils nous ont trouvés en premier lieu. " ajouta Scott. " Le grand public ne sait pas où Tornade et moi vivons, et le professeur n'est pas sorti de la voiture. La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est qu'ils eu accès par le gouvernement à des documents de Stryker. "

" Ou bien ils les ont piratés, comme Mystique l'a fait. " dit Ororo. " Kitty a fait de même. "

" Oui, et j'ai les résultats de ses recherches juste ici. " dit Charles, levant le dossier relié avant de le reposer sur ses genoux. " Je vais vous en parler dans un moment, mais pour l'instant, je voudrais être sûr de l'état de M. Delgado. "

" Il est à côté avec Logan. " répondit Hank. " Je peux l'amener ici, si vous voulez. Il est réveillé. "

" Est-ce que tu penses... que c'est une bonne idée ? " demanda Kurt, nerveux. " Je me sens encore un peu étourdi. "

" Mon cher camarade bleu, je ne le proposerais pas si je pensais qu'Isidro poserait problème. Nous lui avons parlé pendant près d'une heure. Il est remarquablement tolérant, et il semble qu'il va rester avec nous encore un moment. Il devra bien te rencontrer à un moment ou un autre, non ? "

Kurt ne répondit pas. A la place, il regarda le sol, enroulant ses épaules de la manière à demi-consciente qui donnait à la fois envie à Ororo de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui donner une gifle. Quand Hank partit chercher Isidro, Kurt ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration, et se força à se redresser.

" 'On n'aurait pas dû en arriver là.' " se murmura-t-il.

* * *

Henry McCoy fit quelques pas dans le couloir, jusqu'à une des nombreuses chambres auxiliaires. Il sonna et attendit ; il aurait été impoli de débarquer sans prévenir.

" Entrez. " fit la voix de Logan.

Hank entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Isidro, vêtu d'un jogging de l'institut et d'un T-shirt, s'entraînait avec Logan. C'était un homme solide, aux muscles juste dessinés, les cheveux noirs coupés à la militaire. Bien qu'il ne fût pas spécialement beau, son corps bien sculpté pouvait faire de lui un vrai piège à femmes. Il sautait, donnait des coups de pieds et des coups de poings vers les mains levées de Logan.

Hank sourit largement quand Isidro arrêta, son T-shirt humide de sueur autour du col et sous les bras. Quoi qu'il fût arrivé au jeune homme, son corps au moins était en pleine santé.

Isidro sauta un peu sur ses orteils. " Tu as raison. Frapper tes mains est comme taper dans un morceau de métal. "

Logan sourit. " Hé, c'est toi qui voulais bouger. "

" Oui, je le reconnais. " Il sourit, un peu essoufflé. " La prochaine fois, je saurai, hein ? " Il regarda Hank et se donna une petite tape sur la nuque, son sourire s'effaçant. " Hé, Dr. Hank ? Une idée pour me débarrasser de ce truc ? "

" C'est une des choses qui m'amènent. " dit Hank. " Le Professeur voudrait vous parler en privé. Nous ne voulons pas vous garder prisonnier, mais vous ne pouvez pas partir pour l'instant. "

Isidro avala sa salive et détourna le regard. " Oui, je m'en doutais un peu. J'aimerais bien contacter ma famille, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils soient mis en danger. " Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. " Bon sang, j'ai vraiment essayé de vous tuer ? "

" Consciemment ? " demanda Logan. " Non. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir subi ça. " Il regarda Hank. " Kurt est réveillé ? "

" Oui. " répondit Hank. " Je suppose que tu n'as pas prévenu Isidro à propos de lui ? "

" Me prévenir à propos de qui ? " demanda Isidro, regardant les deux hommes tour à tour.

**A suivre...**

* * *

T/N : Argh ! Enfin. Je n'avais pas le courage de vous abandonner sans vous donner de nouvelles de Kurt, alors j'ai traduit les trois chapitres d'affilée.

Je vous rappelle la règle du jeu : minimum deux reviews, ou une review vraiment enthousiaste, pour avoir la suite. Monstre de sadisme que je suis, comme il y a eu trois chapitres, je double la mise : quatre reviews, ou je ne bouge pas. Merci à tous !


	10. Les Pièces se Mettent en Place

**Les Pièces se Mettent en Place**

**Serres**

**Chapitre 10**

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent. Kurt se tendit, sa queue battant contre le matelas. Isidro Delgado entra d'un pas hésitant, suivi par Logan et Hank. Il regarda Kurt et se figea, les yeux ronds. Kurt pensa qu'il pouvait supporter ce regard, qu'il était assez fort, mais sentit sa résistance et ses résolutions fondre très vite. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de partir.

Comme si Ororo captait ses pensées, elle prit son épaule et secoua la tête. " Non ! " siffla-t-elle. " Ne te téléporte pas ! Souviens-toi de ce que Hank t'a dit. "

Et il avait été sur le point de faire ça, de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, c'était si difficile de rester là, avec cet étranger qui le fixait, l'air horrifié. Kurt détourna les yeux et baissa la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard d'Isidro.

" Vous êtes le type " murmura Isidro. " Vous ressemblez... exactement aux images des journaux. "

Kurt ferma les yeux. Il ne réussit à dire que " Oui ".

" Et vous aussi ? "

Kurt leva la tête. Isidro semblait avoir tourné la tête en posant sa seconde question. Il avait raison : Isidro regardait Scott, maintenant, avec au visage la même expression choquée.

" Moi aussi quoi ? " demanda Scott, perplexe.

" Vous avez tous les deux... " Il ne continua pas, sa pomme d'Adam sautant quand il avala nerveusement sa salive. Il toucha l'arrière de son crâne. " Vous savez. Comme moi ? "

" Ouais... ouais, assez proche de ça. " répondit doucement Scott.

" Mais vous n'avez pas de truc permanent dans votre crâne, c'est ça ? "

" Il y a une marque. " dit Kurt. Dans sa tête, il ajouta _La marque de Caïn, pour dire la vérité..._

Isidro se tourna vers lui, et Kurt baissa la tête, exposant sa nuque. Isidro se rapprocha, hésitant, mais il était difficile de dire si c'était par peur de Kurt ou par peur de ce qu'il allait voir sur son cou.

" Jesús Cristo " souffla-t-il.

Le nom portait une trace très nette d'accent espagnol, le J prononcé comme un H et le R roulé. Kurt ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Isidro, mais il le vit clairement faire le signe de croix. A sa surprise, Isidro ne recula pas précipitamment. Il resta immobile alors qu'il relevait lentement la tête.

" Est-ce que vous... vous souvenez de tout ce que vous avez fait... quand ils vous contrôlaient ? " demanda Isidro.

" Avec le temps, oui. " répondit Kurt. " Je ne suis pas sûr que ce se soit une bonne chose. Il a fallu presque six mois. "

En regardant dans les yeux du jeune homme, Kurt vit de nombreuses choses. Il vit de l'espoir, de la détermination, de la colère, de l'horreur et du soulagement, le tout soudé par la connaissance de ne pas être le seul. La seule chose qu'il ne vit pas était la peur.

Isidro prit une grande bouffée d'air et regarda autour de lui. " Très bien. Comment on trouve les enfoirés qui ont fait ça ? "

Presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds. Sauf Logan, qui sourit.

" Ecoutez, je suis sérieux. " continua Isidro, un peu trop vite peut-être. " J'ai une idée de qui vous êtes. Vous êtes des mutants, hein ? J'ai vu Logan sur un film d'entraînement de la police de Boston. Je suppose que vous avez les trois autres quelque part ? Ça me dérange pas. Je suppose qu'il ne se serait rien passé si ce crétin n'avait pas tiré en premier, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? " Il rit nerveusement. " Notre instructeur aimait appeler ce film 'Comment ne Pas Approcher les Mutants'. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Je suis sérieux. Je m'en fous complètement, parce que ces enfoirés m'ont foutu dans une boîte de conserve et m'ont fait marcher sur des gens-... "

Sa voix s'éteignit, comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'étrangler. Il jura à nouveau et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

" Je veux qu'ils crèvent, OK ? " dit-il, sa voix se brisant. " Je veux que tout ce cirque soit stoppé avant que quelqu'un d'autre passe par là. Je me fiche de ce que vous devrez me faire, je m'en fiche si c'est dangereux. " Il regarda Xavier. " C'est vous qui m'avez aidé à sortir, hein ? Je me souviens de vous. "

Xavier hocha la tête, regardant Isidro avec attention. " Oui. Et je vous ai aussi mis en garde contre un combat forcené. "

" Oui, très bien. Mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose qui est dans ma tête, venez vous servir, d'accord ? "

Xavier hocha la tête. " Si nous en arrivons là, et si nous n'avons pas le choix, je sais que j'ai votre permission. Vous êtes un homme fort, M. Delgado, et la dernière chose que je veux est d'endommager cette force. "

Isidro hocha rapidement la tête, s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux. Xavier se tourna vers Hank.

" Henry, pourrais-tu nous brancher à la salle de contrôle ? " demanda-t-il. " Je voudrais faire participer les autres à cette discussion. "

" C'est l'heure d'un autre flash d'informations. " dit Henry. Il regarda Isidro. " Je ne pense pas que Kotoko doive participer ? "

" Bon sang, laisse le souffler, Hank. " dit Logan avec un geste vers Isidro. " Il vient tout juste d'arriver, bordel. Ne lui mets pas Kotoko sur le dos comme ça. "

" Kotoko se joindra à nous plus tard. " dit Xavier, coupant court à une possible dispute. " Il a besoin de repos autant que nous, et il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour le mettre au courant. "

Hank hocha la tête et alla vers un des ordinateurs. Un instant plus tard, l'écran plat s'activa. Malicia apparut et les regarda.

" On y va ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Dès que nos deux amis seront là, très chère. " répondit Hank.

" Ils sont là. Une seconde, laissez-moi agrandir ce truc... "

L'angle changea, de gros plan à plan d'ensemble. Derrière Malicia se tenaient Bobby et Peter, sous forme humaine. Malicia se reposa sur le dossier et croisa les bras. " Allez, on vous écoute. "

Les présentations furent brèves. Tout le monde connaissait Isidro, et Isidro connaissait plusieurs d'entre eux par les média.

" Où est l'autre garçon ? " demanda-t-il. " Celui qui a lancé cet incendie à Boston ? "

Il y eut un silence, que Xavier remplit. " Il n'est plus dans l'établissement. "

Isidro semblait avoir envie de poser d'autres questions, mais il se retint, marmonnant " OK. "

Xavier leva le dossier que lui avait sorti Kitty, pour que tout le monde le voie. " Mlle Pryde a fait un excellent travail d'analyse. Deux des victimes de l'avant-dernière nuit avaient un casier judiciaire. Un avait commis de nombreuses attaques à mains armées, des vols, des violences, et d'autres nombreux délits. L'autre était recherché pour une série de cambriolages dans des stations-service qui ont mené à un meurtre. Pour faire court, il semble que cette organisation aime recruter des membres violents. J'ai peu de doutes sur l'existence d'un casier pour les quatre autres, mais leur ADN n'était pas dans nos fichiers.

" L'analyse chimique de la 'prise' à la base du crâne de M. Delgado a révélé des choses assez étonnantes et inquiétantes. " Isidro remua nerveusement. Xavier continua. " Comme nous le pensions, le gel est une imitation de tissus nerveux, très conducteur. Le petit fragment qui s'y trouvait n'était qu'une simple chaîne de polymères, et c'est probablement un morceau du plastique utilisé dans la prise. Même si nous n'avons aucune raison de penser que cela puisse porter préjudice à la santé de son porteur – il inclina la tête vers Isidro – la composition chimique est très semblable à celle de l'espèce de _Kotoko_. "

" _Quoi _? " demanda Scott, se redressant sur son lit.

Hank s'éclaircit la gorge. " D'après les deux autopsies que j'aies effectué pour connaître l'anatomie des 'griffes', et les cellules que Kotoko a accepté de me donner, il semble que leur structure chimique reproduise un matériau présent naturellement dans leur corps. Chacun des petits orifices de leur corps contient la même substance, même s'il semble que le gel ait été créé de manière assez récente. La vitesse de division des cellules chez Kotoko le place dans l'âge adulte, alors que le gel que nous avons trouvés sur l'échantillon de Scott et chez M. Carter avait une vitesse plus proche de celle d'un enfant. "

Isidro blêmit, devenant presque aussi pâle que Scott. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans ma tête, bordel ? C'est quoi, une griffe ? "

Hank se tourna vers lui. " Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de quelque chose qui soit en train de manger votre cerveau, M. Delgado. A part la vitesse de division des cellules, la substance est relativement inerte. Elle n'a aucun moyen de se multiplier et de se diviser hors de sa zone de croissance. Seule, elle est totalement compatible avec notre propre biologie. Et ces 'griffes' sont... eh bien... assez difficiles à décrire. "

" C'est des extraterrestres ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'est ça ? "

" Oui, en effet. Ils sont étrangers à ce monde. "

Isidro semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Kurt se décala sur son lit et tapota l'espace libre avec sa queue.

" Isidro, vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir. " offrit-il. " Il n'y a rien derrière vous. "

Isidro recula en trébuchant et heurta le lit. Kurt l'aida à s'asseoir, comme il ne regardait pas où il allait.

" J'ai un implant extraterrestre. " marmonna Isidro. " Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Toutes ces histoires d'extraterrestres dans X-Files étaient vraies. "

" Pas comme vous le pensez. " corrigea Hank. " J'ai le sentiment que ce gel a une origine entièrement terrestre. Cela semble être une copie plutôt qu'un original. Ce que j'ai trouvé d'intéressant, c'est que la biochimie de Kotoko est si proche de la nôtre qu'une chose comme cela puisse être possible. "

" Ça a du sens, cependant. " fit Xavier, le menton reposant sur sa main. " Kotoko a fait mention d'une partie de son espèce essayant d'établir une base sur Terre. Ils ne feraient pas ça s'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre confortablement ici, et pour cela, ils doivent avoir _certaines_ similarités avec nous, même s'ils ne sont pas plus proches que les humains et les reptiles. "

" Est-ce que vous essayez de dire que ces extraterrestres sont derrière tout ça ? " demanda Bobby à l'écran.

" Ils sont certainement impliqués, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient _derrière_ toute l'opération. " répondit le professeur. " D'après Kotoko, les griffes n'ont envoyé que de petites équipes d'exploration, évitant avec soin tout contact humain, et cela a débuté il y a deux ans. Cela ne fait qu'un mois qu'ils viennent plus franchement, et l'organisation qui dirige l'ensemble emploie la technique d'implantation depuis au minimum _quatre_ mois, date à laquelle ils ont recruté M. Carter. La rapidité et le succès de cette implantation suggère que c'était une procédure qu'ils connaissaient et pratiquaient déjà bien. Donc, à moins que les informations de Kotoko soient fausses, il semble que cela ait commencé bien avant que les griffes aient pris un intérêt particulier. "

Ororo et Scott se regardèrent. " Tu penses à ce que je penses ? " lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. " Nous devons parler à Kotoko, et nous devons interroger cet autre extraterrestre que j'ai maîtrisé. Ça commence à ressembler à une guerre entre trois camps. "

" Quatre. " corrigea Scott. " Parce que maintenant, on est pris au milieu. "

**A suivre...**

* * *

T/N : Dois-je le répéter ? Deux reviews please. Allez, vous avez bien plusieurs mois avant que je repense à cette histoire... 


	11. Cessation d'activité

Traduction définitivement arrêtée suite à problèmes personnels – stop – désolée – stop – si vous voulez la reprendre, adressez-vous à l'auteur – stop – en ce qui me concerne, c'est OK.


End file.
